Bombón
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Bombón, ese delicioso dulce había sido el culpable de un malentendido, arrastrando a la genio, Tachi Uchiha, y al tímido y recatado heredero Hyuga, Hinako Hyuga. Ahora, tenía que arreglar el embrollo en que se había metido, pero no iba dejar que una amiga celosa le dijera lo que estaba mal. Nadie se resiste a una Uchiha, nadie. Fanfic Itahina, Genderbender.
1. Bombón

**Bombón.**

Las nubes pasaban por encima de su cabeza, demasiado lento como para seguir observándolas. El clima era agradable, aunque había momentos en los que el sol parecía querer derretir hasta el más frío corazón.

Y el único corazón que nadie había podido derretir, era el de nuestra protagonista, la menor de las hermanas Uchiha, la heredera elegida al ver su prodigiosa carrera de shinobi, la chica genio que marcó la diferencia en su clan y en cualquier lugar en donde ella estaba, era aclamada como la mejor, Tachi Uchiha era digna de llevar el apellido más majestuoso de todos.

Miró a sus compañeras de clase sin emoción alguna, la charla que sostenían podría ser interesante, si ella quisiera ponerles atención, pero siempre hablaban de temas amorosos e inapropiados. Los hombres se robaban la mayor parte de sus conversaciones, ella no estaba interesada en platicar de algo tan trivial y aburrido. No le gustaba malgastar su tiempo pensando en los hombres que la acosaban a cada minuto, en cada rincón del planeta. Eran molestos y demasiado insistentes, aunque no por eso los trataba mal, al contrario, cuando un chico se le declaraba, ella buscaba la forma en rechazarlos de una manera amable y sutil, excusándose en sus formación, en sus progresos, y en lo que su clan dictaba. Todo lo que decía era cierto, pero no eran los verdaderos motivos por lo que los rechazaba, simplemente su interés en el área amorosa era nulo, ella se preocupaba por su villa, su familia, y sobretodo por Sasuko, su hermana menor. No tenía espacio para nada más en su vida.

Cómo todas, hubo un tiempo donde intentó interesarse en alguien, decepcionándose al no encontrar a una persona que le llamara un poco la atención, así que desistió a los pocos días.

Desvío su vista al suelo, esperando que Shisui terminara de coquetear con un chico que se les había acercado a preguntar sus nombres, las 5 chicas que la acompañaban les habían respondido, menos ella. Estiró el suéter de botones con el símbolo de su clan, que había elegido para ese día, de una tonalidad escarlata, que resaltaba su piel blanca, en su cabeza se había colocado un listón del mismo color, que lograba distinguirse de su larga cabellera azabache. La falda corta y abierta por la mitad, estaba encima de las vendas con las que cubría sus piernas y caderas, sus sandalias ninja eran cortas. Entrenar le resultaba más fácil si lo hacía con esa ropa. Sin mencionar que resultaban su belleza de manera espectacular, y su cuerpo era delineado por aquellas prendas.

Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a ejercer presión a su prima para empezar su retirada, cuando su compañera de clase, llamada Shaina Aburame, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Oye Tachi —llamó—, oí que te gustan las cosas dulces —comentó la de gafas.

—Es cierto —afirmó sin ánimos.

—Entonces esto te encantará —le avisó, sacando de su mochila una pequeña cajita de papel extendida, de un color rojo—, casi lo olvidaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó cuando su colega estiró la cajita en su dirección. Pestañeo sin entender el propósito de Shaina.

—Son dulces que mi madre trajo de su última misión, el señor feudal se los dio como agradecimiento —explicó con calma— hay pocos como estos, el menos en el país del fuego.

Tachi alzó una ceja, no creyendo que fuera un dulce tan exclusivo.

—¿Quieres probar uno? Los traje especialmente para ti —le confesó.

—¿Tu madre no tiene problema con eso? —cuestionó la de pronunciadas ojeras.

—No, a ella no le agradan este tipo de cosas —Shaina volvió a estirar la cajita en frente de la azabache, para que accediera.

La Uchiha titubeó un momento, no le gustaba comer cosas ajenas ni quitarle la comida a sus amigas, pero era bien sabido que su adoración por los dulces, a veces le ganaba a su control.

—Gracias —agradeció con seriedad, abriendo la cajita y mirando los extraños dulces que se encontraban adentro. Tomó uno entre sus dedos y esté empezó a derretirse entre sus yemas.

Un tic apareció en su frente, no le gustaba ensuciarse y su compañera no le había advertido sobre la textura del dulce.

Suspiró y notó que las miradas de las otras chicas se posaban en ella.

—Anda —animo Shaina. Tachi empezaba a arrepentirse, pero Shisui asintió, mirándola, dándole un poco de confianza—, se llama Bombón, la cubierta es de chocolate. No lo probé pero papá dijo que eran una explosión dulce, eso debe ser bueno —añadió esperanzada.

La heredera Uchiha le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto falsa y se llevó el dulce a la boca. Al no conocer nada sobre lo que comía, no sabía si debía morderlo, chuparlo, o sólo esperar a que se terminara de deshacer.

Al saborear el chocolate en su lengua, decidió morder lo que había dentro, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando sintió la blanda masilla combinarse con el chocolate.

Sus amigas rieron cuando las mejillas de Tachi enrojecieron.

—¿Qué tal, te gustó? —preguntó su prima al ver que su mandíbula ya no se movía, indicándole que había terminado con aquel extraño alimento.

Tachi asintió con vehemencia, llevándose las manos a sus labios. Quería que el sabor del bombón jamás se borrará de sus papilas gustativas. El dulce le había encantado, pero recordaba que era algo único, con bastante exclusividad.

—¡Ya dinos algo! —pidió una chica rubia, amiga de Shisui.

Analizó muy bien como describiría un manjar hecho por los mismísimos dioses, pensando con cuidado y emoción lo que estaba por decir.

* * *

Había tenido un pésimo día.

Estaba cansado y muy adolorido.

Había tenido que hacer un maratón para llegar a tiempo a su práctica, ya que su prima, Neji, había salido sin él, al encontrarlo profundamente dormido, creyendo que no asistiría a su entrenamiento. Atravesó toda la aldea a máxima velocidad, para poder alcanzarla.

Cuando había llegado ahí, con la respiración acelerada y sudando ligeramente, su sensei le había comunicado que tendría que partir en misión, y que no podría ayudarla en su práctica de ese día, tendrían que posponerla para después, al igual que su anhelado ascenso como jounin.

Neji se había ofrecido a entrenar con ella, y así lo habían hecho, dejándolo exhausto.

Al terminar, se dispusieron a ir por algo para desayunar, y habían terminado sin probar un sólo bocado, ya que al llegar al lugar, la mesera se le había insinuado de una forma descarada y grotesca, muy explícita, y eso había hecho enfurecer a Neji, que lo adoraba como nadie y lo cuidaba en demasía. Ella era muy celosa y territorial cuando de Hinako se trataba. A él eso no le parecía del todo bueno ni correcto, hasta había intentado explicarle a su prima, que él mismo podía lidiar con sus acosadoras fanáticas, pero Neji se había ofendido de tal manera, que le había aplicado la ley del hielo durante un mes entero. Dejó de tratar de hablar con ella, y ahora la dejaba encargarse de las chicas pesadas, ya que no quería volver a herirla, por muy encontraba que estuviera de eso. Lo malo, era que también se deshacía de las jovencitas lindas y educadas, dejándola a ella como la única merecedora de su atención y cariño, habiendo sólo una excepción, y era su hermano menor, Hanaki.

Habían terminado en una cocina de mal augurio, comiendo algo que les desagrada a los dos.

Cuando acabaron, Hinako le pidió a Neji que se adelantara, ya que se reuniría con Kira, su antigua compañera de equipo para platicar un rato, su prima había aceptado y le había dado un tiempo límite para su regreso.

A veces no podía con lo estricta y fría que era su prima, a pesar de mostrarse más abierta y comprensiva con él, cuando otra mujer se acercaba, estando ella presente, se convertía en una persona muy atemorizante. No se atrevía a recordarle que únicamente era su prima, o que era muy hiriente, no podría verla lastimada por su culpa, y si ella se sentía bien tratando de cuidarlo, no tenía el corazón para debatirlo.

Tal vez parecía muy blando, pero así era desde hace muchos años.

Cuando llegó con Kira, esta le agradeció no haber llevado a Neji, y comenzaron a vagar por la villa. De eso ya habían pasado horas, siempre se sorprendían de lo mucho nuevo que había que contar.

Kira, de un momento a otro, había aprovechado la nobleza del Hyuga y le había convencido de entrenar con ella.

El combate había estado reñido, y terminado en empate, cuando ambos se encontraron en el suelo, jadeando de dolor y esforzándose por respirar con normalidad. No había ganador en sus combates en esas fechas.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que unos reproches salieron a la luz.

—Jamás conseguirás a nadie, si sigues dejando a Neji interponerse entre tus enamoradas —comentó Kira, molesta por la actitud sumisa de su amigo, mientras entrelazada su brazo con el suyo, sonrojando al chico por la cercanía.

Caminaban en dirección a la casa de Hinako, ya que se agotaba el tiempo que Neji le había otorgado. Kira gruñó cuando él desvío su mirada perlada de la suya.

—No puedo evitarlo, siempre que intento persuadirla nada termina bien —dijo con pesar.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? —preguntó enfadada—, tienes una vida que vivir, y algún día tendrás que despertar ese apetito de amor que tienes —resoplo—. Ni siquiera has tenido una novia después de tu intento de ligar con Naruko.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó Hinako, con un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Nunca cambiaras —admitió la chica con voz tranquila—, me preocupas Hinako, por favor piensa lo que te digo —pidió Kira con una inocencia muy poco común en ella. Sabía que su amigo, al ver su expresión preocupada, caería directo en su trampa.

—De acuerdo —sonrió.

—Eres tan inocente y virginal —susurró ella muy bajo, logrando que el peliazul no la escuchara. La diferencia de altura le había ayudado, ya que Hinako era bastante alto, sacándole una cabeza por encima.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque, donde observaron a unas chicas mirando a otra con expectación.

—¿Ella es Tachi Uchiha? —se preguntó Kira a si misma, en voz alta.

Hinako había escuchado hablar sobre ella pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla ni acercársele. Era toda una prodigio de su clan, así como Neji lo era en el suyo. Su hermana, Sasuko, había sido compañera de generación de los dos amigos. Tristemente, como Tachi era menor que ellos, sólo sabían lo que su reputación decía, sin divulgar que por sus excelentes habilidades, la habían adelantado en la academia.

Era una chica fuerte e intimidante, como la mayoría de las chicas que rodeaban al Hyuga, a pesar de ser un opuesto a ellas.

—No lo sé —confesó sin darle más importancia.

Siguieron caminando, pensando en lo que sabían de la Uchiha, cuando una chica los detuvo, impidiéndoles el paso, parándose frente al chico. Tenía la mirada en el suelo y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas, mostrando su nerviosismo.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —comentó Hinako al mirar a la chica.

—Y-yo —comenzó con dificultad, lanzándose fugazmente una que otra mirada al ojiperla—, bueno, es que yo —Kiba, quien era testigo de lo que sucedía, empezaba a desesperarse. Por fin una chica se salvaba de la insufrible de Neji, y perdía el tiempo en su inseguridad lastimera—, tú…

—Hey, Hinako —llamaron desde detrás—, olvidaste tu pomada curativa en el campo de entrenamiento, que bueno que la encontré en mi tiempo ahí —Shinnosuke se acercó a él, entregándole su pertenencia—. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con altanería al percatarse de la extraña mujer que miraba en todas direcciones, muriendo de nervios—, te dije que si querías conocer mujeres me lo pidieras a mí, ya tengo dos prospectos muy buenos para ti —confesó y luego se dirigió a la chica—. Y tú, si no vas a hacer nada, mejor esfúmate —ordenó a la desconocida.

Sin saber que más hacer, la chica rubia desapareció de su vista, con pasos apresurados y ojos vidriosos.

—No tenías porque ser tan grosero —reprendió Hinako, se sentía terrible al ver el estado en el que se había ido su pretendiente, no le gustaba tratar a nadie así, mucho menos a una mujer. Su timidez no le impedía ser alguien caballeroso, pero sus amistades no parecían ser igual de bondadosos. Y Shinnosuke Yamanaka no era la excepción, era un rubio a su altura, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, al igual que el suyo, pero su amigo siempre trataba de ser más varonil, además de que era muy atrevido con las chicas que lo perseguían, volviéndolas locas.

—Da igual, tigre —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—No me llames así, te lo he pedido muchas veces—le pidió el Hyuga con las mejillas rojas, pareciendo un tomate.

—Relájate —sonrió el integrante del Clan Yamanaka—, vas a tu casa, ¿no?

El otro asintió, sintiendo como Kira tosía para llamar su atención, tomando su brazo de nuevo. Casi pasaba por alto su presencia, desde que su amigo había llegado.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Kira? —cuestionó Shinnosuke, encarándola—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Deja de acosarnos y vete —pidió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kira sabía que la intención de Shinno era molestarla, puesto que lo hacía en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Sonrió de lado. Ella también sabía con que molestar al chico rubio, no caería tan fácil ahora que conocía su objetivo al igual que conocía su debilidad, sacaría ventaja a algo que Shinno le envidiaba y que jamás reconocería, ella era una mujer, y una muy astuta.

Fingiendo inocencia y cansancio, rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Hinako, alzándose en puntillas para alcanzarlo, y con su mano libre tocó el duro vientre, estirando cada uno de sus dedos para abarcar más espacio.

De no ser porqué Hinako la conocía desde su niñez, era probable que el chico ya no estuviera consciente, y aunque esa actitud de Kira era poco común, de vez en cuando ella le exigía contacto físico.

Así que, con pena pero forzándose a ser un mejor amigo, rodeó la cintura de Kira, con su brazo más cercano a ella, y la sintió recargar el peso de su cuerpo en él.

Shinnosuke alzó una ceja, al mirar que Hinako no se apartaba de un abrazo tan íntimo como el que le daba su oportunista amiga.

—Oye castaña, ¿no crees que te estás aprovechando del nulo rechazo que te da mi tímido amigo? —cruzó sus brazos esperando una buena respuesta, juntando sus cejas por el enojo.

—Hinako —ignoró la de marcas rojas—, estoy muy cansada y no tengo más fuerza —ronroneo—. ¿Podrías llevarme en tus brazos? —gimió con ojos llorosos, sabiendo que el rubio enloquecería al escucharla.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos chicos, uno más indignado y tétrico que el otro.

—Por favor —suplicó ella.

—De acuerdo —Hinako estaba por cargarla, obligándose a desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas, cuando Kira le fue arrebatada de un movimiento por Shinnosuke.

—¡¿Qué crees qué haces?! —grito enfurecida cuando Shinno la cargó y la posicionó en su hombro, doblándola por la mitad, como un costal de papas.

—Hinako está tan cansado como tú, y no te ofendas pero, eres muy pesada —la castaña enrojeció— así que yo te cargaré. Yo sí me preocupo por él —afirmó, sabiéndose ganador de la riña por el mayor de los Hyuga.

—Cállate, maldito rubio de pacotilla —contestó ella, intentando huir del agarre del Yamanaka, fracasando en el intento.

—Ya podemos continuar —comunicó amable el ojiverde.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, hasta que de un rodillazo, Kira hizo a Shinnosuke detenerse, y tratar de respirar el aire que le había sacado con el golpe. Hinako no se percató de las acciones de su amiga, así que siguió andando, hasta que escuchó a alguien hablarle, haciéndolo parar.

—Que exquisito bombón —halagó una señorita—. Te comería, todos los días del resto de mi vida, linda delicia —terminó, con voz de ensoñación y deseo.

* * *

Tachi había expresado su gran agrado por el dulce obsequiado, de una forma inusual y errónea. Su fascinación por lo azucarado la había orillado a sacar su lado mas atrevido, y había acabado por cometer un grave y vergonzoso error.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó Shisui desde su espalda, recargando sus manos en los hombros de su prima, mirándola incrédula pero divertida.

—Yo no… —iba a explicar su equivocación y la malinterpretación que todos estaban dándole a sus palabras, pero la interrumpían antes de poder hacerlo.

—¿D-disculpe? —Hinako estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su lugar. Observó a la chica, y se dio cuenta de algo importante, esa chica, que acababa de decirle cosas realmente osadas, era Tachi Uchiha. La digna y respetable heredera Uchiha.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con molestia Kira, bajando de un salto del hombro del rubio, que al escuchar a Tachi, había corrido al lado de Hinako, y miraba fríamente a la azabache.

—Cielos —comentó Shinnosuke sin salir de su asombro, como la gran mayoría.

—Esto no… —trató otra vez Tachi, resultando inútil.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle algo así a Hinako? —quiso saber Kira.

Tachi estaba por disculparse, pero al escuchar lo poco amable de la castaña, amiga del chico al que había "halagado", enarcó una ceja y desvío su vista, fijándola en el que debía ser un Hyuga, por el color de sus ojos.

Si se arrepentiría o no de lo que estaba por hacer, no le importaba. Podría esforzarse por fingir ser una admiradora del chico ojiperla, que cabía destacar, la ayudaba al ser bastante atractivo.

Nadie se metía con una Uchiha y salía ilesa, si la chica quería jugar, ella mostraría que era la mejor, en cualquier juego.

—Discúlpeme, Hyuga-san —pidió con voz dulce, sorprendiendo a sus amigas y prima—, no quería ser tan impertinente. Le ruego que me disculpe —se llevó una mano a los labios, ocultando una sonrisa al ver la expresión de ambos amigos del muchacho, haciéndolo pasar como un tic nervioso—, pero me he asombrado con usted —concluyó con una mirada onix que irradiaba inocencia.

—Yo… —Hinako sentía un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, sus manos sudorosas y su cuerpo tembloroso. No era la primera vez que se le declaraban, esta vez era distinta, porque jamás en su mente se imaginó algo parecido. Tachi era tan inalcanzable para muchos, que la dejaban de lado al sentir su rechazo con su mera mirada, era como un sueño estar en su lugar, aunque le pesaba admitir algo, no era su sueño. Ella era hermosa, educada, respetuosa, amable, tranquila, fuerte, valiente y una genio, pero no le provocaba lo que en su tiempo le causó Naruko, o lo que esperaba sentir por otra chica, no le gustaba, no se derretía al verla—… yo lo lamento —pidió, inclinándose, mientras se le estrujaba el corazón. La sensación de rechazar a las chicas le provocaba un malestar pesado en su pecho, y más sabiendo que estaban las amigas cercanas de la hermanita de Sasuko, su prima, y sus propios amigos, viendo el espectáculo. Esperaba muy dentro de él, que la chica logrará disculparlo algún día.

—Tú, ¿qué? —Tachi estaba sin palabras, nadie le había declinado una declaración. No lo había hecho nunca, pero estaba segura que muchos se morirían por estar en el lugar del Hyuga. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y Shisui se llevó ambas manos a los labios. Era el primer hombre que le decía que no a una Uchiha.

—¡Oye, debes estar bromeando! —Shisui no dejaría que nadie mancillara el orgullo, reputación y sentimientos de su prima, aunque debió de confesar que el que Tachi le dijera cosas como esas a un hombre, del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo veía, le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero si al fin su prima le había echado el ojo a un chico, no dejaría que la rechazarán así como así. Sostuvo la mirada y tomó el brazo del ojiperla, deteniendo su huida—, ¿no le vas a dar la oportunidad para mostrarte qué es la mejor opción que podrías tener? —sin notarlo, su sharingan se activó.

Shinnosuke sabía que el byakugan de Hinako, lo hacía inmune al sharingan y sus derivados, pero eso no evitó que su sangre hirviera al notar el propósito de Shisui.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión enana, así que no te metas —defendió a su manera.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —vocifero molesta.

—No necesitas saber eso —repuso—, mejor váyanse de una vez —ordenó el rubio.

—¿O qué? —retó Shisui con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y de avergonzarnos —pidió Kira, ese show ya la había fastidiado, no negaría que quería ver como una Uchiha le pateaba el trasero al ojiverde, pero conocía a Hinako y no quería causarle más penas y embrollos innecesarios— vámonos de aquí. No hay que tardar más o esa Uchiha no se comparará con lo que nos hará Neji —tomó a Hinako por la espalda y lo empujó para retomar su camino. Estaba tieso y con mirada triste—, yo estoy contigo —le susurró contra su cuello, tratando de animarlo—. Anda o nos iremos sin ti —le gritó la castaña al rubio.

Shinnosuke le envió una última mirada de advertencia a Shisui y alcanzó a sus colegas.

—Estúpido —musitó la familiar de Tachi—. ¿Estás bien?

Tachi miró en la dirección en la que caminaba el trío de amigos. Estaba pensando en el posible enfrentamiento que hubiera impedido y en lo sereno que se había quedado el Hyuga, como si no le agradará la idea de un combate. Irónico para un ninja.

—¿Tachi? —preguntó Shaina, preocupada por todo lo presenciado, enfatizando en su mente la disculpa del ojiperla con su amiga.

—¿Alguien… —inició después de un rato en silencio. Sopesaba todas sus opciones, sin olvidar que aquel Hyuga casi provocaba una pelea entre su amigo y su prima, sólo por no corresponderle a sus falsos sentimientos, aunque ahora el interés por aquel Hyuga nacía de un lugar recóndito de su ser—… sabe donde puedo encontrarlo? —preguntó sonriendo, inclinando su rostro. Tarde o temprano probaría de nuevo, o por vez primera, un nuevo y mejorado, bombón de chocolate.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _ **¡HOLA!  
**_

 _ **Les doy todo mi permiso de lincharme, estoy escribiendo otras 2 historias nuevas pero avanzo como tortuga en mis actualizaciones, aunque ahora mi plan es, subir el nuevo fanfic y al mismo tiempo actualizar una historia, así evito seguir atrasando las actualizaciones. Así le he hecho desde hace unas semanas cx  
Esta historia salió de una anécdota que me contó mi madre hace unos días, sólo que en lugar de disculparse como trató de hacer Tachi, ella se mostró más valiente e intento coquetear con él. La amo cx  
**_

 _ **Como ya vieron, es un genderbender, con pareja ItaHina. Modifiqué los nombres para que se adaptaran mejor al cambio de sexos, espero que queden un poco de acuerdo con eso. Y también espero que les guste este fanfic.**_

 _ **Gracias de antemano por leer, o poner la historia en Fav/Follow. Y si dejan review, pues mejor aún.  
Esta historia puede quedarse en OS o no, no me decido.**_

 _Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo, son propiedad de Kishi-cruel-moto. Yo sólo creo extrañas circunstancias con ellos._

 _ **¡Besitos en la frente para todas!**_


	2. Cubierta de chocolate

**Cubierta de chocolate.**

—Ya olvídalo Tachi, no es para tanto —comentó Shisui al notar a su prima dispersa. Lo único que podía distraerla de esa manera, en esos momentos, era ese chico de chocolate blanco y aunque en el momento le había reclamado por rechazarla, sabía que la heredera de su clan podría conseguirse a quien deseara sin tanto alboroto—. Exageras, él no es tan apuesto.

—Lo es, pero sabes que ese no es el punto principal de mi atención, Shisui —contestó de forma directa Tachi.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? —enarcó una ceja al escuchar esa escuálida respuesta.

Shisui sabía que su prima no tenía un profundo interés por el chico, pero era obstinada, y el reaccionar de la amiga del ojiperla sólo la había hecho interesarse en él.

O eso parecía ser.

—El punto es… —Tachi detuvo su andar. Desde el día en que ese muchacho la había rechazado abiertamente y sin considerarla, se había propuesto demostrarle el valor del corazón de una Uchiha. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía un motivo real, su orgullo era lo que estaba impulsándola, y dudaba que alguien pudiera entenderla, los demás pensarían que ella gustaba del chico y no tendría argumentos razonables para debatirles— …no lo entenderías —continuo con su camino, faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

—Pues explícame, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —la mayor estaba empezando a preocuparse, Tachi era muy reservada, pero no había cosa que no le dijera, si tenía otras intenciones al tratar de conquistar a ese chico, debió decírselo desde el comienzo, y si aún no lo hacía, significaba malas noticias, una de ellas era la falta de confianza, algo que nunca habían tenido antes.

Siguió muy de cerca a su prima, debía ver hasta el mínimo detalle en su rostro, algo estaba pasándole, y lo descubriría. Ladeó su rostro tratando de descifrarla con ese gesto.

—¿Qué te pasa Tachi? —preguntó con seriedad la mayor, desviando su mirada de la menor— Tú no eres así, jamás te has interesado en alguien y de repente te encaprichas por un niño al que no conoces sólo porque su amiga salió en su defensa. Sé y conozco lo orgullosas que podemos ser, en especial las Uchihas, yo soy una, pero tú eres la excepción de la regla —la sinceridad con la que hablaba coloreó sus mejillas de carmín. Ella era experta en bromear, pero le costaba expresarse con tanta honestidad con las personas.

Tachi sonrió con nostalgia y miró a su prima sin detenerse, a veces parecía que ella conocía cada mínimo detalle suyo.

* * *

—¿Se fue? —preguntó Hinako, al notar que los cuchicheos de las primas Uchihas ya no eran audibles.

—Eso parece —contestó Kira después de suspirar con cansancio, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, recargando su peso sobre un muro de madera que separaba una casa de otra—, ¿te ocultarás siempre que ellas estén en el mismo lugar que tú? Konoha no es una aldea muy grande y lo sabes, todos conocemos a todos, eso no cambiará sólo por tu pena —continuo con su sermón cuando vio a su amigo de ojos perla saltar la barda y alzarse a su lado—. No podemos hacer esto toda nuestra vida Hinako, tendrás que ser valiente, aunque no te guste. Vaya, creí que habías progresado bastante pero tal vez me equivoqué.

—No digas eso, yo soy valiente —vaciló él un momento y trató de sonar seguro—, solamente no estoy listo para enfrentarla. Shinnosuke me dijo que evite romperle el corazón a una mujer, ya que podría vengarse de mí durante toda su vida —Kira se palmeó la frente, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. La estupidez de Shinnosuke parecía que no tenía fin, lo que no era de extrañarse, pero que Hinako estuviera escuchando los consejos de uno de los rompecorazones más crueles de Konoha, eso sí era extraño, ya le daría su merecido al rubio por referirse de esa forma a las mujeres, como si todas fueran brujas rencorosas, además, finalmente estaba teniendo influencia sobre el Hyuga y eso no lo podía permitir. Aunque era cierto que la actitud atrevida y promiscua de la Uchiha no le había gustado para nada, Shinnosuke estaba de su lado en ese tema, a excepción que se lo tomaba más a la ligera, espantando a Hinako con eso que decía de las chicas.

—Lo sé, pero quisiera salir con mi amigo sin necesidad de ocultarnos cada dos segundos —reprochó la castaña haciendo un puchero infantil.

—Podríamos verlo como entrenamiento —sonrió inocente Hinako, haciéndola olvidar por un instante su enojo.

—Crees que es divertido, ¿no? —cuestionó Kira sonriendo con malicia— Mira, esa chica no me agrada ni un poco, pero imagina lo que Neji haría si se enterara de lo que pasó con ella.

El peliazul palideció.

—Ella no tiene por qué saberlo —se defendió con el poco valor que le quedaba de sólo imaginar una situación así, sus cejas se juntaron, pero un tic en su labio apareció, tornando su expresión de molestia algo cómica—, no es como si Tachi y yo de verdad estuviéramos saliendo. Sólo fue una declaración que no acepté —comentó con un ligero sonrojo.

—Sí sólo fue eso no veo porque sería malo decírselo a Neji, tampoco tendrías la necesidad de ocultarte de Tachi —picoteó el pecho del chico y se divirtió al verlo atorarse con las palabras que se revolvían antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas—. Eso me imaginé.

* * *

De regreso a casa, el heredero Hyuga suspiró con pesadez al recordar la última charla que sostuvo con la menor de los Uchiha.

Aunque no sabía si a lo que habían tenido podría llamársele charla.

Admitía que Sasuko había podido esforzarse por hablar de manera más civilizada, y así, él le hubiera tratado de explicarle las cosas detalladamente, pero eso no había ocurrido, haciendo que Naruko tuviera que interferir para que la portadora del sharingan no cometiera más locuras, sin mencionar los calculados golpes y los papeles bombas rodeándolo que no se había arrepentido en usar para advertirle que se alejara de su hermana.

Eso fue justo lo que había tratado de hacer durante los últimos tres días.

Jamás se había cuidado tanto de una chica tan especial como Tachi, y a pesar de que lo sueños eran más continuos, no sentía atracción hacia ella. Eso era casi algo seguro. Casi, debía admitir que los sueños podían llegar a ser en exceso melosos o muy candentes, y la sensación de alguien a su lado era muy cálida, lo hacía sentir realmente bien. Esa era una calidez diferente a la que sentía con Neji, Kira o Shinnosuke. Tachi era diferente, y lo que provocaba en él también.

—Hinako-sama —Neji apareció detrás del peliazul, asustándolo—. ¿Dónde se metió durante todo el día? Soy su guardiana, debo de saber cada movimiento suyo, no me obligue a ser su sombra. Como usted, también tengo tiempo que perder con amigos, o con uno que otro chico.

—Y-yo —hace años había dejado de tartamudear, pero Neji y su autoridad lo hacían flaquear de vez en vez—, eres mi Neji-oneesan, no mi guardiana ni protectora, yo te protegeré a ti —sus palabras escondían el motivo de su empeño en cuidarla. Por alguna extraña razón, cada que mencionaba su afán de velar por ella, la castaña parecía calmarse y usaba eso en su favor cuando lo ameritaba. Alzó sus puños a la altura de su pecho, demostrándole su decisión con aquel gesto.

—Pues no lo hará si sigue holgazaneando por ahí, debería practicar conmigo antes de dormir, si es que realmente quiere cuidarme —Neji, por su parte, sabía que no debía de dirigirse de esa forma con su primo, pero ella tenía que ver por el bien de Hinako y no podía hacerlo si él se paseaba con kunoichis inútiles. Tenía que estar siempre con ella, así podría ser todo más fácil, así debía ser.

—Entrenemos —le demostraría que él era más apto para cuidar de ella y de la rama secundaria, él los liberaría de su martirio, con su liderazgo frente a los ojos perla se ocuparía de no volver a degradar ni lastimar a nadie de su clan, las ramas eran algo que debía desaparecer. Y él debía de hacerlo.

—Bien —la castaña lo siguió hasta el patio de la mansión donde se habían acostumbrado a entrenar, sintiendo su larga cabellera volar y escuchando los pasos de su querido hombrecito detrás.

* * *

—¿Por fin me lo dirás o tendré que esperarte más días para que dejes de ser una cobarde? —su voz había sonado más severa y seria de lo normal, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como rara vez estaban, sólo había empeorado su mala imagen de reproche.

—¿De qué hablas? —Tachi frunció el ceño y dejó de secar los trastes que su hermana tenía que lavar, quedando a la mitad de su labor. Sasuko era de un trato diferente pero no por eso podía hablarle de ese modo.

—Sé lo que le has dicho al Hyuga, deja de fingir inocencia —tantos años había pensado que su hermana mayor era la kunoichi más centrada en ser ninja que nadie, y ahora le decían que estaba detrás de un chico inepto y sin gracia—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó un tanto herida.

—No es nada —aclaró Tachi con cansancio, sin creer que ya estuviera enterada Sasuko. No se lo había comentado a nadie, y sus amigas no le harían tal cosa, hasta su prima le había prometido que no se lo diría a nadie, aunque Shisui solía sorprenderla al ser tan voluble—, fue un accidente —confesó a la menor.

—Jamás habías tenido accidentes antes —reclamó la confidente de Naruko—, dime de una vez que pasa, soy tu maldita hermana, merezco saberlo —su mirada tenía la intención de perforar hasta lo más hondo del ser de Tachi pero no logró tener éxito.

—Será mejor que vuelvan a enseñarte que no debes ni puedes hablarles así a tus mayores, mucho menos a tu hermana —la severidad en la mirada y en el habla de la heredera Uchiha no daba tregua a retar su palabra, Sasuko lo sabía a la perfección—, o podría enseñarte yo misma, tonta hermana menor. Modérate.

—¿También vas a prohibirme hablarte? —preguntó, burlándose de la mayor.

—Tal vez lo haga, eso dependerá de ti —Tachi giró en dirección a su hermana y recargó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su acompañante—. Podrías comportarte y por esta ocasión olvidaríamos el asunto, ¿te parece? —su sonrisa cálida parecía hacer efecto ya que Sasuko relajó su postura y sonrió de medio lado.

Si Tachi no le diría los detalles, de nada serviría acorralarla, su hermana no era alguien que cediera ante la presión, pero ella conocía a alguien que sí cedía.

* * *

— _Podría comerte, ¿sabes? Luces delicioso —se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz, podría jurar que ya la había oído con anterioridad, pero no podía recordar a la persona._

— _¿Perdona? —no entendía porque, pero por alguna razón desconocida, estaba siendo privado de la vista, lo cual lo había asustado los primeros segundos, pero al escuchar la frase dicha por aquella mujer, tenía entendido que no quería hacerle algún daño, al menos no uno físico. Se alegraba de no ver sus manos temblar._

— _Debería devorarte —¿Quién era esa mujer?—, sería lo lógico._

 _Sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago y su cuerpo pareció caer con suavidad sobre una tela sedosa._

 _La sensación de su cuerpo rozando con la tela lo hizo darse cuenta de algo muy importante. La falta de su ropa, al parecer, no llevaba nada puesto, a excepción de aquello que le cubría sus ojos perla._

— _Sí quieres puedo detenerme, sólo tienes que pedírmelo —ni un sonido salió de los labios de Hinako. Esa mujer parecía tener control sobre él, parecía que lo tenía bajo algún hechizo. Intentó estirar sus brazos para tratar de encontrar algo a su alrededor, pero únicamente sus dedos habían dado un pequeño tirón—. No seas tímido —le susurró sobre sus clavículas._

 _Sintió un peso sobre su regazo, y piel suave a los costados de sus piernas._

— _No estaré aquí siempre, Hinako. Tú me perteneces, así como yo a ti._

 _Unos dedos se posaron sobre sus manos, con el propósito de llevarlas a los suaves muslos de esa misteriosa chica, dejarlas allí, y por separado, comenzar un recorrido desde su cuello hasta su vientre. Un cálido aliento le acariciaba el oído con calidez, y una cabellera se deslizaba sobre su hombro acompañado de un excitante cosquilleo._

— _Bombón… —escuchó la voz como un eco, escapando de él._

* * *

—¡Hinako-sama! —la voz de Neji parecía exasperarse en cada nuevo grito que daba—, ¡Hinako-sama, despierte de una vez!

—Te escucho a la perfección Neji-oneesan, ya puedes dejar de gritar —su voz enronquecida le recordó el sueño que acababa de tener, tuvo que aclararse la garganta y poner su antebrazo encima de su rostro para cubrirlo, ya que podría estar sonrojado hasta niveles extremos—. Gracias por despertarme Neji.

Un extraño silencio se plantó en toda su habitación, indicándole que algo estaba pasando. Su prima solía ser seria y silenciosa, pero no cuando estaba con él, para ser sinceros, demostraba tenerle demasiada confianza como para conversar de cualquier cosa.

—Neji —alzó lo suficiente su brazo para poder ver a su prima—, ¿pasa algo? —enarcó una ceja y ladeo su rostro. Su prima se encontraba dándole la espalda, con su flequillo castaño cubriéndole el rostro.

—Hinako-sama… —hizo una reverencia a pesar de encontrarse en esa posición—… no debí entrar así en su habitación e importunarlo. Discúlpeme por favor —habló atropelladamente, dando un último vistazo a su primo, sonrojada hasta más no poder como era insólito presenciar, la ojiperla había salido disparada de su recamara.

El peliazul se extrañó por el comportamiento de la castaña y miró su propio cuerpo, esperando encontrar la respuesta a aquel evento fuera de lo común. No era la primera vez que su prima se tomaba ese atrevimiento, incluso ambos se habían acostado en su cama a charlar íntimamente, pero nunca había huido de él.

—¿Qué fue…? —y entonces la respuesta fue más que clara y obvia cuando llegó a su entrepierna.

El chico con mayor autocontrol en la aldea de la hoja había amanecido travieso, muy acalorado, y cierta parte de su anotomía había despertado sin pena.

—¡Rayos!

* * *

—Espero no estar cansándote con eso de vernos más seguido que antes —sonrió nervioso. Escuchó un suspiro cansado proveniente de Kira y su estado de ánimo decayó más de lo que ya estaba— sé que a veces tu paciencia flaquea tratándose de mí.

—Flaquea porque siempre pareces ser demasiado extraño, no quiero que la gente siga pensando que deben huir de ti y tu forma anticuada de ser —Kira guardó silencio al observar el semblante decaído de su mejor amigo—, vámonos o de verdad me enojaré.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con pena.

—Ya lo sé. Debes dejar de disculparte cada que estés conmigo, somos amigos, tampoco soy tan dura como para que actúes de ese modo —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y giró el rostro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su compañero. La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos no parecían interesados en escuchar su charla, pero si empezaban a hacer un alboroto, llamarían mucho la atención. Su peliazul compañero ya atraía muchas miradas femeninas como para conseguir más. Ya que le extrañaba que hubiera tantas chicas justo ese preciso día, en ese momento y lugar donde se encontraban comprando el mandado que Kira tenía que llevar a casa, además, de pura casualidad todas llevaban ropa que no cubría gran parte de sus muy sensuales y asquerosos cuerpos. Sin misiones importantes a las que ir por la anormal paz que ahora se instalaba en Konoha, las madres se aprovechaban para hacer de las suyas y poner a trabajar a sus hijos e hijas, pero no era tiempo de carnavales o celebraciones como para esa cantidad de chicas en los alrededores, puesto que, si querías moverte de un lugar a otro, debías pasar por espacios reducidos y sólo entre los cuerpos de una y otra mujer—. Esto es repugnante vámonos de aquí, busquemos a ese bueno para nada de Shinnosuke y dejemos esto con mi madre o enloquecerá —la castaña avanzó con rapidez, su cuerpo le ayudaba a ganar velocidad, ya que al ser pequeño no tenía tanto problema.

—¡Espera! —Hinako trataba de seguirle el paso, pero las mujeres parecían querer mostrarle lo bien que podían sentirse sus pieles de porcelana, mientras su amiga jalaba de su manga para arrastrarlo con ella, sus pasos empezaron a hacerse torpes y él comenzó a trastabillar. Estaba por caer, pero su pecho chocó sin delicadeza sobre la pequeña espalda de una chica con cabello azabache y excelente olor.

—Disculpe, yo no… —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sintió sus mejillas arder, tragó saliva y se obligó a continuar— …yo…

Tachi giró su rostro para mirar al desdichado que había sido lo suficientemente torpe como para golpear su cuerpo, lidiar con Sasuko y la inquieta rubia de Naruko, juntándose su prima y todos los chicos que las seguían, estaban llevándola a los límites de su calma.

Cuando reconoció al chico que se encontraba detrás de ella, desvió su mirada, parpadeó lento, siguió su camino, aprovechando que ninguna de sus acompañantes había notado su accidente y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, mostrándose indignada.

—¡Aguarda! —Hinako la había jalado ligeremante de su sueter, robando su atención, haciéndola girar para mirarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende, Hyuga-san? —su voz no sonaba amigable ni amable, y su expresión no demostraba nada, su rostro era inexpresivo como ningún otro.

Estaba por disculparse y dejarla ir, cuando una voz detuvo sus acciones por completo, horrorizándolo.

—¿Hinako-sama? —Neji tenía su cabello castaño sostenido con una coleta alta, su fleco caía sobre su frente, cubriendo su sello de pájaro enjaulado y su ropa mostraba rastros de suciedad a causa de su arduo entrenamiento que solía realizar en medio del bosque— Uchiha-san, ¿puedo saber que se le ofrece? —la voz calmada de Neji hizo a Kira retroceder unos cuantos pasos, perdiéndose entre las demás personas, refugiandose del caos que vendría.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sinceramente espero que estén bien, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última actualización, ¿no?**

 **Espero que hayan reconocido a los personajes a la brevedad, pero si eso no pasó, déjenme aclarar ese punto: Los principales, bueno, creo que esos sí quedan claros, aun así: Shaina es Shino, Shinnosuke es Ino, Kira es Kiba, también menciono a Hanabi, pero creo que en el capítulo anterior. Los demás personajes los iré mencionando conforme a la marcha (?)**

 **Tampoco he aclarado el cabello del protagonista, así que lo describiré en la siguiente entrega cx**

 **Estoy escribiendo los otros capítulos de mis historias, así que, por favor, ¡no me linchen todavía!**

 **Gracias a las hermosas que agregaron este fanfic a favoritos, lo siguen o que dejaron un encantador review y contestando los mismos:**

 **Mikashimota Z: jajaja, típico orgullo Uchiha, ya los conoces. No puedo evitar poner un toque de nuestra shipp en mis historias, casi todas lo tienen xD D: Gracias! Eres la mejor! TmT  
alquiem: Dios mío, muero por tu comentario, muchas gracias por molestarte :D Siempre me habían dado ganas de hacer un genderbender y ellos fueron los indicados, SasuHina también he leído y visto algunos. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, en serio. No creí muy lógico que fuera débil ni en extremo temeroso, si, por ser hombre, se le debe exigir más, pues así se veía. Sí, el hecho de que sea hombre tiene su carga y sobre todo un clan al cual enorgullecer (?) No sabía si lograría mantener sus rasgos más primordiales, así que gracias por notificarme lo que notaste. Neji siempre será únic . Por la personalidad voluble que tiene Kiba, el personaje que aquí representa Kira, me pareció que debía de ser un tanto, indecisa, además, Hinata era bien cuidada por sus amigos, así que… por ahí sé que Shinno tiene un hermano mayor que aquí sería hermana. Espero aclararlas con el paso de la historia. Muchas gracias.  
Guest: Gracias C:  
SKuchiki: jajaja, eso parece. Muchas Gracias, espero que te sea de agrado.  
:zombisita . Uchiha: Muchas gracias.  
Luna Negra: Espero te guste, ya que me has motivado a acabarlo más rápido, gracias. Muchas gracias, la seguiré, no te preocupes por eso. El SasuHina es divertido escribirlo, a menos para mí, pero si te soy sincera, me inclino más por el ItaHina. Lo pensaré, aunque la idea de hacer otro genderbender ya me resultaba jugosa, uno Yaoi será demasiado interesante, y excitante de escribir. Ten por seguro que haré uno así, sólo dame un poco de tiempo C:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Les mando un besito en la frente a todas, y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí, lo escrito en cursivas es un sueño,¿ vale?**

 _No se olviden de que Naruto le pertenece a Kishi-cruel-moto._


	3. Esencia de fresa

_**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Esto es escrito sin fin de lucro.**_

 **Esencia de fresa.**

Todo estaba mal.

El ambiente podía cortarse con un kunai, con menos que eso, ciertamente, hasta el soplar del viento podría cortarlo, aligerar lo tenso de aquella incómoda situación que de un segundo a otro se había salido de control.

Nadie esperaba que el encuentro Hyuga/Uchiha tomara un rumbo tan peligroso, pero así pasó.

La ceja castaña se movía incontrolablemente, aquel tic siempre solía salirle cuando su control se iba al demonio, y sus ansias de torturar personas se hacía latente, tanto, que debía de pensar que ella, una genio, tenía un límite, lo que le gustaba y le desagradaba al mismo tiempo. Y por infortunio, su lado más explosivo, celoso e impulsivo sólo salía cuando se trataba de su primo Hinako, era el único que la hacía perder el control de tal manera, y algo que la enorgullecía, era ser precavida e indescifrable, a cada minuto del día.

Pero esto era mucho para ella.

—Neji-oneesan… —el alma de Hinako escapó en un suspiro y regresó cuando Kira lo golpeó en la espalda baja con sus nudillos— …Yo… Uchiha-san no…

—Creí —Neji lo miró directo a los ojos, del mismo color que los suyos, pero unos eran amenazantes y otros, suplicantes—, que me había dirigido a Uchiha-san.

—No se me ofrece nada de los Hyuga —la voz tranquila e inalterable de Tachi no había sonado malhumorada, como realmente se encontraba.  
Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse antes de que el encuentro con los posesores del Byakugan acabara mal y aún más incómodo de lo que ya era, pues en medio de ese pleito estaba el, ahora sabía, heredero de aquel clan.

—Le agradecería que mantenga su distancia con nuestro próximo líder, no puede perder el tiempo con su gente y no queremos malas compañías para alguien tan importante como él —escupió Neji, posicionándose junto a su primo.

Estaba provocándola. Genio contra genio en un bajo ataque verbal, hasta Naruko se hubiera dado cuenta de eso si estuviera prestando un poco de atención a algo que no fuera Sasuko.

Tachi giró su rostro, pero no su cuerpo, no pensaba quedarse por mucho tiempo y menos quería perderlo en cosas tan banales e inmaduras como esa.

—El orgullo y las capacidades que cree tener, podrían llevarla a una derrota inminente, y no sólo física. Se arrastraría a la muerte y la perdición, llevándose el renombre de su preciado clan con eso, y dudo que sea lo que quiere, ¿no, Hyuga-san? —alzó una ceja en espera de la respuesta de la castaña, mientras deseaba que Shisui dejara de coquetear con un chico menor y prestara atención a lo que pasaba frente a su nariz. Naruko y Sasuko se habían perdido de vista así que no debía preocuparse por ellas, al menos en ese momento.

—El orgullo y nuestra asombrosa capacidad es algo que ha mandado a la gloria a mi clan, catalogándonos como los mejores. Entiendo que el Uchiha compite por ese puesto, pero es en vano, su reputación y sus integrantes están tan oscurecidos por la tragedia y desgracia que ustedes mismos crean, que nadie puede estar en el mismo espacio sin desear ser cercano a los suyos, nadie quiere morir a cambio de la amistad de un portador del sharingan maldito —Neji sonreía con altanería mientras se creía la mejor Hyuga de todas, tan buena, que podía cerrar la engreída boca de la genio de ojos rojos—. A cambio de su kekkei Genkai, nosotros no tenemos que volvernos asesinos para alcanzar nuestro máximo potencial.

Una ráfaga de aire empujó los cuerpos femeninos, recordándoles el lugar en el que se encontraban y el motivo de su conflicto. Tachi no estaba dispuesta a seguir rebajándose de tal manera.

—Le sugiero que no siga con su impresionante además de bien elaborado discurso. Me imagino que tardó días parada frente al espejo, ensayándolo una y otra vez por si la oportunidad se presentaba, y yo, acompañado de mi buena voluntad, le otorgue ese privilegio. Así que le recomiendo que, a pesar de su enorme esfuerzo por menospreciarnos, pare con este absurdo parloteo, es innecesario y tedioso. También quiero recordarle que seguimos siendo uno de los clanes fundadores de nuestra aldea, único en fuerza, poderoso y letal en combate o fuera de este, ya que no se teme a lo débil, ni a lo inútil —Tachi le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando vio que la castaña volvía a su inexpresiva mirada.

Seguían con una lucha de miradas afiladas, y las personas que las rodeaban parecían ignorarlas intencionalmente, pero Hinako estaba atento a cada una de las palabras y reacciones del par de chicas frente a él. Todo se saldría de control de un minuto a otro, no podía ni quería quedarse parado sin hacer nada ni un segundo más. Debía calmar la situación, o intentarlo si quiera.

—Ya basta Neji-oneesan —tocó el hombro de su prima, pero la castaña no reaccionó—. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, fui yo quien la molestó, lo he hecho recientemente —Hinako sabía que se arrepentiría de hablarle de esa forma a Neji, de explicarle lo ocurrido y relacionado con la Uchiha, pero ya no quería darle más problemas a Tachi. No tenía por qué pasar por estos inconvenientes. No se lo merecía, la acusación de Neji ya había sido demasiado dura e injusta para su gusto, no sólo estaba insultando a Tachi, sino a su clan entero, familia, amigos, todos. Eso no era honorable, eso no era digno de un Hyuga, y mucho menos de la genio que siempre había admirado por ser paciente y educada hasta los huesos. Esa no era la Neji de siempre—. Yo soy quien ha estado atormentándola. Quería disculparme por eso.

—Discúlpate con ella y vámonos —ordenó Neji al darse la vuelta, regalándole una mirada llena de furia a la heredera Uchiha y a Hinako antes de marcharse.

Cuando Neji desapareció de la vista una azabache apareció.

—¿Por qué te disculparas, Adonis? —le preguntó Shisui a Hinako. Una cosa era que se hubiera quedado apartada, presenciando los ataques nada sutiles de ambas chicas, y otra muy diferente era que el chico lindo se asustara y decidiera rendirse con su querida prima. No podía dejar que el miedo del hombrecito por su familia le quitara emoción a la vida aburrida y rígida de Tachi. Si le faltaba valor, debía de buscarlo, y no importaba lo que costara, su prima valía la pena, sólo tenía que darse cuenta de eso. Aunque parecía que eran los dos los que tenían que darse cuenta. Un malentendido podría traer amor y paz de la mano, algo que se notaba necesitaban con urgencia, pero eso no pasaría si el chico se escondía bajo la falda de su prima— ¿Por la grosería cometida por tu prima, o por no volver en busca de Tachi?

—¿Disculpa? —el ojiperla no podía perder tiempo. Neji ya estaría pensando en un castigo doloroso en su contra, si se quedaba por mucho tiempo, no saldría vivo para contarlo—. Pensé que ella no quería que la buscara, por lo del otro día —él desvió su mirada al suelo, y luego miró a Tachi. Ella seguía en la misma posición, dándole la espalda, sin decir ni agregar nada más.

Hinako suspiró, y Shisui notó lo que hacía.

—¿No piensas disculparte? —Shisui se posicionó frente a él, y sin temor alguno picoteo su pecho con su dedo índice, sintiendo lo bien formado que estaban los músculos del caucásico muchacho—. Eso creí escuchar que le decías a tu familiar, ¿será que no tienes una sola pizca de valentía? —retó. La mayor de las Uchihas tenía muchas experiencias con hombres, y una de las más valiosas de ellas, era nunca cuestionar directamente la valentía de los chicos, porque harán cualquier cosa por cerrarte la boca, a veces, de maneras en serio deliciosas. Sacudió su cabeza, y se inclinó un poco, alzándose de puntillas para encarar al chico peliazul— ¡Oh! Creo que lo que te pasa es que le tienes tanto miedo a esa tonta castaña que…

—No hables así de Neji —su voz salió más tosca de lo que quería—. Es que, bueno, reconozco que tienes toda la razón… —habló claramente el Hyuga, sin importarle si le hablaba tan directo y sin formalidades. Se cruzó de brazos analizando bien lo que haría.

—Claro que la tengo —su ceja azabache se alzó y tocó con su mano extendida el pecho del otro— Te hemos visto evitándonos —Hinako abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verse descubierto—, como si no estuviéramos a la altura de ti, o de tu pretencioso clan.

Hinako no sabía que responder a tal acusación. Las Uchihas sí que eran peligrosas cuando peleaban con palabras, una parte de su mente temió verlas en combate, si eran así de agresivas en todo lo que hacían. Pero apartando todo eso. Ella tenía razón, había actuado con cobardía, había ido en contra de todo lo que había aprendido y lo que había avanzado. Se había portado como un total cobarde, un patán. ¿No se suponía que los Hyuga debían de ser y comportarse de manera digna y con honor? Hasta él había presenciado la manera altanera y prepotente que tenían sus iguales.

Tachi, que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de su prima, se había mantenido al margen. Su pelea ya había pasado, si ellos deseaban debatir, dejaría que lo hicieran con discreción, ya que el tumulto de chicas interesadas en el Hyuga, se habían ido desde la llegada de Neji, pero no por eso permitiría que hicieran un escándalo.

Los escuchaba hablar, hasta que un silencio se implantó, volteó para mirar lo que pasaba, además de que quería pedirle a su prima marcharse, pero el ojiperla fue más rápido y avanzó con paso decidido en su dirección. Ella retrocedió un paso, pero no huyó.

Se miraron a los ojos, de nueva cuenta. Aunque esta vez había algo diferente en la mirada color perla.

—No me sobra mucho tiempo, y me gustaría disculparme con usted de la manera correcta y como es debida —Hinako enrojeció dándole una extraña sensación a Tachi, pues afiló su mirada para prevenirse de lo que él pudiera hacer, o decir—. Permítame tenerla una noche, y la recompensaré de todas las molestias en las que la he metido —pidió, haciendo una expresión inocente y muy tierna.

—Que atrevido, Adonis —Shisui estiró su cuello, para que su prima pudiera verla asentir detrás del Hyuga. Dándole la respuesta que quería que le dijera.

—¡N-no me llamo Adonis, por favor! Además, no he pedido nada atrevido —Hinako apretó sus parpados, y el ardor en sus mejillas aumentó.

—Analiza lo que dijiste, muchacho tonto —Shisui posó sus manos en su cadera y espero que el único hombre presente, entendiera el doble sentido de lo que había dicho.

Hinako abrió sus ojos, confundido, sólo cuando regresó su mirada a Tachi fue capaz de entender lo mal que se había expresado.

—¡No! —se sintió el mayor estúpido de todos los tiempos— Yo no me refería a eso. Siento mucho que siempre tenga que presenciar lo más absurdo de mí, por eso le pido que me deje compensarla, permítame hacerlo.

La mayor no podía creer lo que veía. Un Hyuga disculpándose e implorando por una cita. El chico era lento, pero había dado el primer paso.

—No, no lo creo, será mejor que olvidemos todo lo que sucedió, Hyuga-san —no quería mayores complicaciones y estar rodeada o en la vida del ojiperla era vivir en complicaciones. Incluso ahora que no eran más que conocidos era difícil hablar con él como con cualquier otro.

El chico bajó la mirada.

—Estaré aquí mismo mañana, una hora antes del atardecer. La esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Piénselo, por favor —hizo una reverencia y miró de reojo a Shisui.

El peliazul dio media vuelta y avanzó por el mismo camino que Neji había tomado.

* * *

Cuando Hinako llegó al recinto Hyuga, buscó a Neji en todas las habitaciones que se le ocurrió que la castaña podría estar. No tenía idea de donde más buscarla, estaba exhausto, y la respuesta le llegó al poco tiempo de examinar todas sus opciones.

Su habitación.

Subió con pesar los escalones, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al llegar, arrastró sus pies, y suspiró cuando llegó al último de ellos.

Intentó abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero algo se lo impidió, había un peso recargado que no le permitía entrar, e intuyo de quien se trataba inmediatamente.

—Neji… —trató de probar suerte. Quería intentar llamarla de forma pacifica antes de que no la dejara ni nombrarla.

Cuando no recibió respuesta supo que tendría que salir y entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Su prima lo sabía, pero se había encerrado, atrapándose y él rescataría a la damisela en peligro.

—Entraré de una forma u otra, aunque no me quieras ahí —habló sin restricción y salió de la mansión.

Los de la rama secundaria lo miraban pasar con pena y lástima. Todos conocían el carácter de la genio del clan, y sin saber que pasaba, bastaba con ver a la castaña furiosa para saber que o Hinako, o su antigua mentora, habían sido responsables de una falta mayor. Eran las únicas personas que lograban sacar a la castaña de su cascaron de plata, a pesar de que, irónicamente, también eran los que más lograban cambios positivos en ella.

El cabello de Hinako ondeó con la fuerza del aire, parecía que todo quería alentarla a seguir la complicada misión que se había impuesto, hacer las paces con Neji. Se impulsó y saltó a la rama más cercana a su habitación, se tambaleó un poco al pisar el marco de la ventana, pero aprovechando que Neji no la había cerrado, deslizó el cristal y entró con sigilo.

Neji estaba sentada contra la puerta. Su rostro tranquilo, su flequillo desordenado inclinándose hacia su derecha, su cuerpo en completa relajación y sus ojos perlas cerrados sólo le indicaban una cosa, ella estaba dormida.

A Hinako le enterneció encontrar a su prima así.

Cuando ambos eran pequeños, no era extraño ver a la pequeña castaña correr hacia la habitación de su primo por las noches, contándose sus más inocentes secretos y compartiendo risas llenas de añoranza, confianza y cariño. Eran los Hyugas más unidos después de sus propias madres, aunque eso había cambiado por un tiempo, ahora parecía que podían volver a ser los mismos.

El peliazul avanzó con cautela, tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, se sentó sobre sus talones y acercó su rostro al de Neji.

Le parecían tan tierna la imagen de su prima descansado contra su puerta, que no le importó si ella despertaba, y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la ojiperla para después cargarla en sus brazos.

* * *

—Tachi —su hermana la llamaba por enésima vez desde que había llegado a casa.

—¿Qué sucede? —no quería que su distracción sacara el lado acosador incansable de su hermana. Alzó una ceja y la miró con seriedad.

Las dos Uchihas estaban sentadas en el patio de su casa, mirando como la luna bañaba todo a su pasó.

—Has estado muy distraída últimamente y eso es muy extraño de ti —su hermana le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad que ella. Tachi conocía a su hermana, y sabía que cuando llegaba a ponerse muy curiosa, nada bueno salía de eso—. ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada importante, Sasuko —le regaló una sonrisa a la menor y se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo que la otra Uchiha levantara la cabeza para poder observarle—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —esta vez, era la luna la que pedía la atención total de Tachi—. Ya que sólo una luz tan pura, tan blanca como la que obsequia la luna, ilumina y domina a la oscuridad —agregó unos segundos después, dejando a Sasuko confundida por el cambio de tema y por la expresión melancólica que su hermana tenía.

—Tachi, a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre serás mi hermana, yo puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas —estaba por levantarse, pero dos dedos en su frente se lo impidieron.

Tachi le había golpeado la frente, como hacía con frecuencia, para su enojo.

—Lo sé. Tengo mucho de que encargarme ahora, pero después serás tú la responsable, necesito que sigas como ahora. Confió en ti.

La mayor dio media vuelta y con pesar avanzó hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegó ahí, se recostó en su cama, estirando cada una de sus extremidades, apreciando la luz en su soledad, su eterna soledad.

Cerró sus ojos sin intención de dormir, tratando de descansar hasta que el insomnio le permitiera unas cuantas horas de sueño. La imagen de un hombre joven, blanco, con ojos color perla, con cabello azulado, una sonrisa en sus labios, una herida a la altura del vientre y parte del pecho, con corazón roto, recostado sobre un pasto inundado de su sangre, y ella arrodillada a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos la obligo a abrir sus ojos ónix.

Otra vez aquello, no sabía lo que era, si un sueño, una pesadilla o algún fragmento de su vida, pasada o futura.

Se sentó por un momento, no sabía como hacer desaparecer el sentimiento amargo que la invadía siempre que aquel episodio se presentaba en sueños. Quería deshacerse de eso, deseaba hacerlo. No podía seguir con tantos secretos y pesares, sólo era humana después de todo. Ahora que su clan podía tener dos segundos de relajación, por un tiempo, ella también anhelaba poder caminar tranquila, sin nada que temer, nada que la hiciera volverse sólo un muñeco entre su aldea y familia.

Quería tener un poco de lo que protegía, suplicaba paz. Eso y una vida de vez en cuando más ordinaria.

Algo en su profundidad le reclamaba por perder experiencias y emociones que cualquier otra chica de su edad tenía, pero siempre todo parecía indicar que ese no era su estilo de vida.

Sobre todo, su curiosidad por el chico Hyuga seguía latente, a veces con demasiada fuerza.

No solían gustarle muchos hombres, y el único por el que mostraba interés aun sabiendo que él no tenía la misma intención, parecía tener un final trágico, si se queda a su lado.

Si Tachi era sincera, todos lo que amaba sufrían o morían estando con ella.

El destino la quería en solitario, sin ilusiones románticas, sin amistades profundas, sin pasar el siguiente escalón en el amor, la quería herida pero resistente, la quería centrada en su aldea.

La luz de pronto le pareció muy molesta y giró su cuerpo para no verla más.

* * *

Unos golpecitos en su ventana lo despertaron de una pesadilla.

Restregó su mano contra sus ojos, tratando de cambiar su rostro adormilado por uno más activo. Elevó su brazo izquierdo, el cual había estado alrededor de la espalda de su prima y se levantó de la cama, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso para no despertar a Neji.

Caminó con prisa, pues no siempre era interrumpido a esa hora, las cuatro de la mañana, si era más exacto.

Deslizó la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos por la poca iluminación que hacia contraste con lo oscuro de su cuarto y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo, para encontrar al responsable que lo había levantado de su siesta.

Una nube de humo se formó en la rama de donde horas antes había saltado, y un ANBU apareció en seguida.

—Hinako, la Hokage requiere ahora mismo su presencia —así como había aparecido, también se había ido.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que respondió, pero cuando procesó la información, todo rastro de descanso quedó olvidado mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse.

* * *

Unas horas después, al medio día, Tachi se encontraba entrenando para su regreso a las misiones en ANBU, ya que nunca le daban más de tres días de vacaciones, estaba por hacer su impresionante shurikenjutsu cuando su prima apareció.

—¿Dónde está la enana? —preguntó su prima al llegar junto a ella.

—¿Sasuko? —Tachi ya estaba acostumbrada a los sobrenombres e interrupciones de Shisui—. No lo sé.

—Seguro sabes dónde está, ¡dímelo Tachi!

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Shisui estaba roja del enojo—. Dime que hizo ahora…

Se escucharon unos ruidos encima de ellas y Sasuko cayó desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol.

—¡Cállate de una vez y déjame dormir! —la menor de las tres se cruzó de brazos y miró de mala gana a su prima—. Ve a fastidiar a alguien más, chismosa.

—Será mejor que cuides tu manera de dirigirte a mí, malcriada mocosa —Shisui en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posicionó atrás de Sasuko con una sonrisa en su rostro y un kunai contra el cuello de la otra.

—Sasuko, ¿qué hacías en ese árbol? —preguntó su hermana, guardando sus shuriken y girando para mirarla.

—Dormía, la anciana me llamó en plena madrugada para informarme de una misión —contestó indignada, pues un vejestorio como la Hokage se había atrevido, había osado a molestarla a altas horas de la noche.

—¿Eso hizo? —Tachi sabía que ese tipo de misiones, a ese tipo de horas, no eran cotidianas, ni fáciles de realizar.

—Así es, quiere que vayamos mañana al amanecer. Como si no tuviera todos mis días ocupados en algo mejor —Sasuko pensó lo que le confesaría a Tachi y la miró como pocas veces lo hacía. Sin reproche ni recelo—. Aunque supongo que debe ser algo tan importante como para enviar a dos ninjas con nuestras habilidades.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió Shisui, frunciendo el ceño. No le iba a gustar lo que diría su prima.

—El novio de Tachi y yo —dio media vuelta y camino hasta su casa, donde sabía que encontraría a sus receptoras.

Las dos Uchihas tenían sus ojos muy abiertos, y se habían mirado, incrédulas.

—Shisui, tengo algo que contarte.

* * *

— _No te vayas, no te alejes nunca, porque yo no lo haré —HInako aferraba a una hermosa chica con largo cabello azabache por la cintura, sus cuerpos se negaban a ser separados por motivo alguno._

— _No lo haré, jamás lo haré —sus ojos perla estaban inundados en lágrimas. Se sentía el humano más débil, indefenso e inútil de todos._

— _Eres la luz más hermosa que he visto —confesó la de ojos color ónix._

— _Tú eres mi luz —Hinako_

Hinako se despertó, tocándose el pecho.

Empezaba a formarse una idea loca y atrevida en su mente.

* * *

El cielo proyectaba tonalidades rojas, naranjas, rosas, tonos vivos, colores que era opuestos a sus ojos oscuros.

Tachi desvió su vista, inspeccionando a los que pasaban por aquel transitado lugar, y cruzó sus brazos, esperando que llegara la hora para que el Hyuga apareciera. Como había dicho.

—Uchiha-san, ambos llegamos temprano, ¿no?

Tachi giró y encaró al chico.

—Hyuga-san —la azabache respiró profundo.

Hinako se tensó y sonrojó.

—Necesitamos charlar, ambos lo deseamos.

Hinako extendió su brazo para guiarle el camino a la azabache, irían a una tienda de dulces a charlar. Cuando comenzaron su recorrido, dobló su brazo para que Tachi lo tomara. Seguía siendo una dama y él se comportaría como debía hacerlo desde su incidente, un decente Hyuga.

—¿Me permite? —su voz salió suave pero masculina.

—No creo que sea lo apropiado, no me gustaría causarle problemas con su hermana —era malo que no aceptara el apoyo que el le ofrecía, pero no quería más conflictos, para nadie.

—Neji no es mi hermana sanguínea —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada llena de cariño, muy cálida. Tachi sintió celos no precisamente del chico, sino del afecto con el que hablaba de ella, del cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Su familia no era abierta en ese sentido, había observado que los Hyugas no eran los más cariñosos, pero eran leales. Además, si lo pensaba bien, el peliazul, con esa expresión dulce en el rostro, mostrándole lo mucho que podía llegar a apreciar a alguien, le provocó una sensación incomoda y muy molesta. Ella en su interior, quería lo mismo, quería ser así de importante, que en esos ojos perla hubiera amor para ella también—, es mi prima, pero nos criamos como hermanos, y le aseguro que aquel incidente no se repetirá —le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró sus ojos claro y luego su brazo que seguía doblado elevado en su dirección—. Por favor —intentó por última vez.

Giró su rostro, divisando a lo lejos la tienda a la que quería llegar. Si ella no aceptaba su mano no quería que viera su expresión, pero sus ojos se iluminaron levemente al sentir un peso sobre su brazo.

Miró de reojo a la Uchiha, y miró su brazo, enlazado al suyo.

Los dos suspiraron, caminando juntos.

Si algún miembro de sus clanes los veía, se armaría todo un festival demoniaco en Konoha.

* * *

 _Lo escrito de esta manera son sueños._

 **Nota de autora: Espero que nada, nada se me haya pasado. Si eso pasó, sólo sustituiré el capítulo. Según lo que vi, no hay nada fuera de lugar, pero con toda la libertad pueden avisarme si estoy en un error. Ojalá les agrade este nuevo capítulo, no se extenderá mucho la historia, sólo lo suficiente para que no se vea demasiado forzado… ¿O ya se ve así?**

 **Pronto subiré el otro capítulo, ya que esta historia me tiene atrapada xD por muy loco que suene eso.**

 **Díganme (o no) que les esta pareciendo.**

 **Sé que soy una irresponsable, pero ya tengo en mente dos nuevos proyectos en mente. Aunque tengo que concentrarme en la escuela, me haré el tiempo para hacer esto, ya que amo hacerlo.**

 **Gracias a las hermosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, de darle seguir o favorito a este fanfic, y a las hermosas que comentaron, aquí mi gratitud en forma de respuesta:  
KnL: Gracias, es la primera vez que actualizó en menos de dos meses cx ojala te guste  
mero neko: Gracias!  
Mikashimota Z: Es que Neji puede ser todo, pero muy experta/o en eso no creo. xD cosita pobrecita cx me alegro C: Obvio el NejiHina va a tener un lugarcito aquí. Le puse ese nombre a Ino justo por ese Shinnosuke, me encanta 7u7 tengo una imagen que describiría a mi Shinno para este fanfic. Un poco mal, ¿no? Sólo un poco… ¡Gracias! Te adoro *3*  
Komorebi-chama: Muchas gracias por seguir en mis escritos, eres una chic especial para mí.  
KnL: casi olvido tu primer comentario, gracias al cielo me acorde. Gracias, arreglaré lo del disclaimer, gracias. Pongo y describo a Tachi como menor únicamente cuando se encuentra con Shisui, porque es más pequeña que la anterior mencionada. Pero las edades, son las mismas que en Shippuden. Créeme que pregunté con varias chicas sobre el nombre de Hinata, y todas me recomendaron el de Hinako, debí haber preguntado más, te pido una disculpa y a los lectores, pero sería arriesgado cambiar el nombre ahora, aun así, lo consideraré, nuevamente gracias :D **

**Sin más espero que les guste esta actualización de fin de año. Pásenla bonito, esta humilde escritora se los desea con todo el corazón.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto! Besitos en la frente para todas 3**


	4. Fuego lento

_Naruto no me pertenece. Este fanfic, ni ninguno otro tienen fines de lucro._

 **Fuego lento.**

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a su tienda favorita de dulces. Llevaría a Tachi a su lugar preferido para pasar un momento agradable, se lo merecían, los dos.

Hinako llevó su mano libre a su cuello, acariciándolo para no demostrar los nervios que sentía. No sabía porque se sentía así, pero él creía que era por su falta de convivencia con las personas de género diferente al suyo.

Su brazo seguía entrelazado al de ella, pero estaban inundados en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper.

A simple vista, ninguno era platicador, o bueno en relaciones sociales.

Esperaban que no tuvieran más problemas por la falta de ese tipo de habilidades.

Justo cuando estaban por entrar al establecimiento, un grupo de chicos y chicas salieron del lugar. Mirándolos con incredulidad, sin saber reaccionar a lo que veían.

Las mismísima Tachi Uchiha, solitaria y fría, habilidosa y genio de su clan, codiciada por la mayoría de los ninjas y civiles en Konoha, estaba tomada fuertemente del brazo del Adonis, tímido, fuerte, objeto sexual y romántico de cientos de mujeres de la aldea, el peliazul, Hinako Hyuga.

Los herederos de los más prestigiados clanes estaban caminando juntos, tranquilos, y realmente se veían más que perfectos al lado del otro.

Pero esa belleza era envidiable.

—Miren nada más —comentó un chico alto, castaño, con cabello corto y ojos azules, que iba tomado de la mano con una de las kunoichis de cabello rojo, ojos color chocolate y mini falda y top más ajustados que su propia piel—, que galán te escogiste, no ¿Uchiha? —su tono altanero y su mirada prepotente no le gustaba para nada a Tachi. Hinako se cuestionó como debía responder.

—Cuando vas por un hombre, vas por el mejor —comentó la que parecía novia del muchacho—. Siempre debes tener lo mejor.

—Sólo deseamos comer algo, les ruego que nos disculpen —Hinako apartó al pequeño grupo, no sin dedicarle una gélida mirada al castaño que los había interceptado—. Cuando vuelva a dirigirse a Uchiha-san, hágalo con el mayor respeto, o yo me enteraré de lo contrario.

Tachi lo miró y los metiches se fueron, dejándolos más tranquilos.

Al cruzar la puerta de la tienda, una campanilla sonó, alertando a los dueños la llegada de más clientes.

—¡Bienvenidos! —una mujer mayor, de cabello y ojos negros, con un vestido amplio color azul y un delantal blanco los recibió en un mostrador lleno de dulces de diversas formas y sabores—. ¿Qué podemos servirle a esta pareja tan bonita? —preguntó con alegría.

—Nosotros no… —comenzó a explicar Tachi, pero se vio interrumpida por su acompañante.

—Yo quiero un par de rollos de canela, y para la señorita… —Hinako giró para preguntarle a la azabache lo que deseaba, pero ella sólo siguió mirando a la vendedora. No le venía sentido a aclarar que Tachi no era su novia. Lo veía innecesario, si la azabache fuera su novia, la habría presentado así.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en como presentaría a su inexistente novia a una vendedora?

—Lo de siempre ¿verdad cariño? —cuestionó con amabilidad la dueña, sacándolo de su debate interno.

—Sí, se lo agradecería, Haru-san —respondió Tachi con tono amable.

Cuando la mujer salió por una pequeña rendija para traer los pedidos, Tachi soltó el brazo de Hinako, dirigiéndose a la mesa más cercana a la salida, sentándose con la elegancia que las Uchiha poseían.

Dejando a Hinako una sensación de hormigueo en su brazo.

Estaban en una mesa al nivel del suelo, con dos asientos de madera, uno frente a otro, con un pequeño muro del mismo material, para no ser interrumpidos.

A pesar de estar sentados de frente, ninguno se dirigía el habla, o una mirada.

Tachi estaba mirando la mesita con insistencia, con sus manos sobre sus piernas. Hinako tenía sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, y miraba el cabello azabache de su cita.

Cita.

Él nunca había tenido una cita y no sabía que hacer en ella, como actuar, o lo que debería decir. Le había pedido con torpeza que se reuniera con él, pero no había pensado en lo que pasaría si eso pasaba.

¿Podía llamarse a eso una cita?

¿Tachi había aceptado salir con él?

No entendía. Él no era muy interesante, ni demasiado atractivo, no podía ofrecerle nada que ella no tuviera.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la servidora llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

—Aquí tienen. Como no me pidieron nada para beber, me tomé la libertad de prepararles un té verde, es un regalo mi parte. Espero que lo disfruten —sonrió, dejando los postres y las bebidas en el centro de la mesa. Retirándose después.

—Bueno… —empezó el ojiperla cuando notó que les habían servido sus rollos de canela y un par de dangos en un sólo recipiente, como si fueran en serio una pareja que no necesitara más—… le agradezco mucho que se haya tomado la molestia de venir —miró a Tachi tomar su orden y acercarla a su boca. Desvió la vista, tratando de todas las formas posibles no sonrojarse por esa imagen de la chica.

—En realidad, no es ninguna molestia —contestó. No quería ser cruel con él, y si iba directamente al tema de Sasuko, se crearía una imagen de alguien que no era. Ella podía sacar el tema, disfrazando su intención—. Mañana regresó a mis actividades como ninja y me pareció bueno gozar mi última noche —a pesar de que aun no fijaba sus ojos en el Hyuga, podía ver sus acciones gracias a su periferia.

—Debe, ser difícil ser una kunoichi tan ocupada como usted —mencionó con pesar el peliazul—. Aunque no creo que tenga problemas con eso una genio de su nivel.

—Me gusta servir a mi aldea —indicó Tachi, ignorando la sensación de molestia que sentía siempre que alguien la trataba como algo inalcanzable por ser "la genio del clan Uchiha"—. Es un honor hacerlo.

—Ya veo —Hinako notaba como la conversación iba decayendo poco a poco.

—¿A usted le gusta? —sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro y expresiones del Hyuga. Había escuchado a su hermana decir una vez, que un shinobi altamente pacifico se había opuesto a pelear contra ella. Recordaba que le había comentado que era un ninja ciego. Al juzgar por lo nada amable que podía ser su hermana, y notando la mirada perla sobre ella, podía decir que era su acompañante el "ciego" que Sasuko había criticado.

—Es un deber… —confesó lo que se permitía saber únicamente él—… como heredero, tengo un legado y un clan que dirigir. Si no estuviera yo, o si no le diera la importancia debida, terceras personas tendrían que pagar por ello, y no puedo darme el lujo de que se hagan las cosas de manera inadecuada. Además, planeo hacerme jounin, y cambiar un par de cosas que se deben corregir —el rostro de Hinako se ensombreció, sorprendiendo internamente a Tachi, pero de un segundo a otro, cambió su expresión para mirarla de nuevo—. Pero admito que ser un shinobi es una necesidad extraordinaria, no todos pueden ser ninjas y ser uno es honorable —estiró su brazo cubierto por su sudadera lila que más que mostrar su musculatura, parecía esconderla debajo de la tela, tomó su rollo de canela y comenzó a comerlo con tranquilidad. Como si no le hubiera terminado de confesar una de las cosas más secretas que escondía con recelo.

Tachi le dio un mordisco a su dango, ignorando el sonrojo del chico.

No pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

Nunca en toda su vida, había escuchado a alguien decirle algo tan sincero, ingenuo y verdadero. No esperó escuchar semejante respuesta de un shinobi, de un Hyuga en específico.

—También soy la heredera de mi clan, sé lo que es tener esa responsabilidad —era cierto, Tachi sabía lo que eso significaba, pero esa no entraba en sus preocupaciones de urgencia. Su cabello se deslizó de su hombro, formando una hermosa cascada azabache. Tomó un poco de té, y dirigió su mirada ónix a la perla.

—Ser del clan Uchiha debe ser difícil —pensó en voz alta el peliazul, estaba hipnotizado por aquel lago azabache—. Me refiero a que, es tanto prestigio que debe ser complicado llenar las expectativas de su clan, la aldea, de todos —explicó cuando creyó que su comentario podía ser malinterpretado.

—Puedo imaginar que el clan Hyuga tampoco es fácil de dirigir —limpió los restos de alimento de su rostro con el papel que su tía había dejado bajo el plato.

—Supongo que no —sonrió Hinako, podía imaginarse como líder y jefe de su clan, y le pareció cómica aquella loca imaginación.

—Debe ser cuidadoso entonces en su vida como ninja —opinó la chica—. Ya que cualquier descuido puede ser mortal, y no sería apropiado que no logre su propósito.

—Sí —afirmó Hinako, extrañándose de la actitud consejera de su acompañante.

—Es el mismo consejo que le doy a mi hermana —comentó sincera—. Si algo llegara a pasarme, ella sería mi primera opción para ocupar mi lugar —la poseedora del sharingan curvó un lado de su labio. Era la cita más extraña que tenía. Y podía asegurar que esos temas de conversación no eran los más populares en ocasiones románticas.

Aunque nadie había dicho que se habían reunido para ser románticos.

—Debe apreciarla demasiado para considerar dejarle una responsabilidad como esa —le dijo él, mirándola con comprensión. Tachi desvió su vista de la contraria, sintiéndose avergonzada por recibir una mirada así—. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso —parecía sopesar él—, tal vez yo haría lo mismo con mi pequeño hermano —agregó, dándole un brillo especial a sus ojos.

—Es agradable escuchar eso —contestó Tachi pareciéndole el chico bastante cálido. Era momento de sacar el tema por el que había venido—. Hablando de ella, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, si me lo permite, Hyuga-san —toda su atención estaba puesta en Hinako y no pudo más que ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Sobre su hermana? —Sasuko y él no eran amigos ni nada parecido, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

—Me notificó que usted y ella saldrán de misión, mañana —tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que hablaría con el peliazul y como se lo diría—. Y, si le soy sincera, eso me preocupó desde que me lo comentó. Es algo inquietante.

Hinako estaba por comer otro de sus rollos, pero su mano se quedó a medio camino y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando escuchó a la Uchiha.

En muy extrañas ocasiones, alguien podía hacerlo sentir inútil. Después de tantos años de maltrato en su infancia, y crueles entrenamientos, acompañados de exigencias severas de su madre, con comparaciones nada amables entre él y su prima, lo había hecho alguien fuerte, pero seguía con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Ahora, era inusual cuando alguien en verdad lograba lastimarlo a él, pero que Tachi pensará que era débil y que no podía con una misión rango A, le dejaba un amargo sentimiento.

Él no había estado a punto de desfallecer en innumerables ocasiones para que lo vieran como alguien inadecuado para ser ninja. Ella le había dicho que entendía su situación, pero posiblemente habían sido palabras vacías.

Parecía que las únicas personas que en realidad le creían era su hermano y su prima.

Hinako sabía que Tachi no era como si prima la describía, pero tampoco era tan diferente del resto de las Uchihas como él había imaginado.

Se sintió traicionado, y se enojo consigo mismo. Un comentario de ella no debía ser muy importante, pero siendo la genio de su clan, que lo juzgara sin conocerlo con profundidad logró perturbarlo.

—Le aseguro que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Sasuko y yo estamos tan capacitados como cualquier otro shinobi para realizar esta u otra misión —se levantó de su asiento, ante la mirada curiosa de Tachi y dejó suficiente dinero sobre la mesa para pagar lo doble de lo que habían ordenado. La dueña regresó junto a ellos cuando él había sacado la paga—. Y le pido disculpas por causarle tantas molestias. No volverá a pasar.

Se inclinó para despedirse de la amable servidora y se encaminó a la salida que, por fortuna, estaba muy cerca de él.

—Espere un segundo jovencito —le pidió la mujer mayor al ojiperla.

Tachi también se levantó, pero cuando planeaba detenerlo, notó que él ya se había ido. Regresó su mirada al lugar que había ocupado aquel Hyuga, y enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho que lo molestó?

—Qué lástima, era un jovencito muy apuesto y educado, Tachi —le comentó a la menor.

—No sé porque se enfadó —respondió con sinceridad ante la atenta mirada de su tía.

—Te falta mucho que aprender, sobrina querida —tomó el dinero de la mesa y abandonó el cuarto.

—Ahora yo soy la que arruinó todo —habló sola sin saber que tenía que hacer a partir de ese momento. Quería que el chico Hyuga se alejara, había pensado mucho en eso y había decidido que lo apartaría, pero cuando observó su mirada, furiosa y herida…

No quería que terminaran de esa forma, quería tener una relación de desconocidos que podían ser amables e intercambiar dos o tres palabras de vez en cuando.

¿Eso quería?

Sí, no.

Suspiró, dejaría que el tiempo pasara, y si todo le indicaba que volviera a retomar lo que tenía con el Hyuga, lo haría.

Pero ¿ellos tenían que retomar algo?

Lo que era seguro, era que Shisui la mataría cuando se enterara.

* * *

Hinako empezaba a arrepentirse de dejar sola a Tachi. No era correcto que actuara así con una señorita como ella.

Por alguna razón, sus pies lo guiaron al bosque de Konoha. Sabía que tenía que preparar sus cosas para su misión de mañana, pero eso lo haría en un par de minutos.

Se detuvo en medio del bosque, y se deslizó con la ayuda de un árbol, hasta el césped que rodeaba el paisaje.

Estiró sus piernas, cruzando sus brazos y mirando el cielo que estaba mostrándole unas cuantas estrellas.

El viento acarició su cuerpo, permitiéndole pensar con claridad.

Pensó en Tachi.

Ella no lo había dicho con esa intención, y si era lo contrario, tampoco tenía que molestarse. Entendía mejor que antes el porque se mantenía alejada de los chicos y era así de dura. Él tenía que ser igual.

Gruñó con molestia.

—Siempre arruino todo —confesó al aire con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tan mal te fue, Adonis apetitoso? —escuchó una voz familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla. Activó su byakugan, y vio un chakra en la rama de un árbol frente a él—. En realidad, no tienes que activar tu byakugan para buscarme, no estaba escondida.

Hinako la miró, ya sin su poder ocular.

Shisui estaba a plena vista.

Tal vez Tachi tenía razón, era tan inútil y sentimental, que no había notado la presencia más que obvia de la prima de su cita. Estaba tan sumergido en pensamientos negativos, que no se había percatado de la otra presencia.

Era un desastre peliazul.

—Algo así —le confesó. Por alguna razón que no entendía, esa Uchiha le hablaba con mucha confianza y él, tontamente, le hablaba de la misma manera. No había sido criado así, pero parecía relajante tener a una persona con la cual olvidar por un momento su perfecta educación.

—No te precipites —Shisui bajó de la rama y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado—. Tachi no es la chica más social o divertida del mundo. Es sacrificada y muy madura —Hinako giró el rostro al lado contrario de donde ella se encontraba sentada—, vale la pena esforzarse por ver lo que oculta —Shisui posicionó sus dedos fríos bajo la barbilla del chico e hizo que la mirara. Era en verdad muy atractivo, su mirada arrepentida le daba un toque tierno. Le sonrió. Ella les ayudaría a darse cuenta de que podrían crear algo eterno y bello, pero si estaban dispuestos a intentarlo. Su prima se lo merecía y aquel Hyuga en particular, era adorable, y tal vez también era merecedor de Tachi—. Y tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz y sin preocupación ¿no lo crees? —su tono de voz era más suave de lo que jamás se había escuchado.

Hinako se sonrojó por la cercanía de la Uchiha y las palabras que le dedicaba.

Parecía ser la única esperanzada en creer que su incidente con su prima pintaba para cosas maravillosas.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias.

* * *

Hacía un viento horrible, frío y que parecía querer colarse hasta los huesos.

Hinako llevaba puesta su ropa habitual, pero con una capa y bufanda adicionales, esta última había sido un regalo de su siempre reservada amiga, Shizu Aburame.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo y una expresión de incomodidad que lo hacían lucir tierno.

—Hyuga —escuchó la voz de su compañera de clases en el colegio—. No hay que perder el tiempo y vámonos —ordenó pasando de largo, sin notar que Hinako había estado recargado en la salida de Konoha, esperándola.

Avanzaron en silencio por horas, su viaje sería largo, y no había porque apresurarse todavía. Correrían sin descanso hasta que su objetivo se vislumbrara.

No tenían nada de que hablar y tampoco querían hacerlo.

Hinako estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con la hermana de su compañera. Siempre trataba de portarse como había sido guiado por su madre, durante toda su vida, con honor, elegancia, dignidad y amabilidad, pero nunca mostraba esos modales en presencia de Tachi.

Suspiró y Sasuko se preguntó porque se permitía relajarse tanto en una misión tan importante.

Esperaba que aquel chiquillo fuera mejor de lo que aparentaba, o el futuro de su familia estaría arruinado.

—No te distraigas —el peliazul asintió. Lo único que le faltaba era que la Uchiha empezara de controladora, gritando y ordenando cuando él era el líder de la misión.

—No lo haré —le respondió. Conocía a personas del tipo de Sasuko, y hace mucho había aprendido a defenderse y no tolerar aquellos insultos. Ahora él no tenía porque darle la razón a los demás, ni dejarse hundir por nadie—. Puede estar tranquila.

—Lo dudo —expresó Sasuko, aburrida. Naruko era la próxima hokage de Konoha, y le sorprendía que no la hubieran mandado con ella, su mejor amiga, aunque no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, eso es lo que la rubia era para ella.

Pasaron un par de horas en otro silencio que era más que tenso.

Caminaban juntos, pero podían estar en aldeas diferentes, mundos, galaxias distintas.

De todos las kunoichis y shinobis, era un verdadero martirio que justo tuvieran que ponerlos a ellos dos, a los que menos querían conocerse, no querían ningún tipo de contacto.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Todo valía la pena por la aldea, por su amor a los suyos.

Shisui y Tachi iban a reportarse con la Hokage, era tiempo de regresar a sus misiones, a sus vidas de ninja. Era el último año de Tachi con los ANBU, aun no sabía si seguiría el legado de su madre como jefa de policía de la aldea, o si elegiría hacer algo diferente al típico trabajo Uchiha.

El camino a la torre era muy silencioso, demasiado. Indicador de que Shisui seguía enojada con ella por arruinar su única oportunidad, según ella, con el Adonis Hyuga.

—No sigas con esto, Shisui, de todas maneras, eso no hubiera funcionado —la actitud de su prima estaba llegando a un punto infantil—. Él es muy extraño.

—¿Y tú no? —cuestionó molesta. Era muy extraño que ella se enojara de verdad, y eso sorprendió a Tachi—. Eres una chica cerrada, indiferente, fría, poco social y tu fama es abrumadora —la de cabello largo alzó una ceja. Era mucho escandalo por algo que no significaba nada—. Aunque creas que somos exagerados y que esto no es tan importante, si no empiezas a cambiar, no podrás cargar tú sola con todo lo que te propones, entiéndelo de una vez. Necesitaras a alguien a tu lado, no alejes esas oportunidades que te sobran en este momento, pero que después se acabaran. He dejado que te deshagas de todos tus viejos prospectos, hasta los que tu propia madre te presentaba, pero esta vez es distinta.

—¿Tanto te importa ese chico? —cuestionó la heredera—. Deberías salir tú con él si tanto te gusta.

Estaba segura de que Shisui se molestaría por ese comentario, la vio acercarse, y cerró los ojos, esperando su reprimenda. Su prima era su mejor amiga, y si se atrevía a tocarla o si quería castigarla, ella la dejaría.

Sintió los brazos de la mayor rodearla y ladeó su cabeza, preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de su confidente. Y se dejó hacer.

—Él me gusta —confesó Shisui, provocándole un malestar a Tachi que prefirió ignorar en ese momento—, me gusta para que te ayude a soportar y tolerar tus tristezas. Me encantaría que lo dejaras conocerte, y que lo conocieras a él. Tiene más cosas en común de lo que crees —y Tachi lo sabía. Desde su corta charla en la tienda de dulces, había notado que tenían pensamientos parecidos, puros.

Se sintió ansiosa sin saber la razón, y se separó de su prima, continuando con su camino a la torre.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y eran escasos los rayos que aún les daban un poco de calor.

Algo estaba poniendo intranquilo al peliazul.

No entendía porque sólo los mandaban a ellos, si se suponía que era una misión de alto rango.

Ellos no estaban calificados para una misión rango A. Sasuko no era Tachi, una ANBU experta que había pasado por grandes travesías con la tercera, que era una genio y nadie era mejor que ella en lo que hacía. Ambos apenas eran unos Chunin, tenían un sharingan y un Byugkugan, pero no eran ninjas de alto nivel.

Tomó el cierre de su capa y lo apretó entre sus dedos.

Caminaban por el agua que rodeaba la pequeña casa que tenía un pergamino importante, según la hokage. Ellos tenían la responsabilidad y obligación de recuperarlo, sin ninguna baja en el proceso, pero si la misión y el pergamino eran tan vitales, era complicado pensar que no tendrían que pelear contra los ladrones.

Eran silenciosos y trataban de no hacer notar sus chakras. Les habían comentado que había sido guardado en una casa de civiles.

Era fácil y ligeramente complicado a la vez.

Sasuko iba delante y él le cubría la espalda. Si algo pasaba, él cubriría a su compañera.

Estaban acercándose a la casa cuando la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta y un humo comenzó a salir, dejándolos sin poder observar con libertad.

Ya sin hacer sellos ni posición de manos, Hinako activó su byakugan y vio dos redes de chakra dirigirse a Sasuko. La azabache dio un salto, retrocediendo considerablemente hasta posicionarse junto a él.

Él se puso en posición de defensa de los Hyuga y atacó a uno de los sujetos que se escondían entre el humo.

Lanzaban y esquivaban golpes. El sujeto con vestimenta gris y sin ninguna banda ninja en su cabeza, mostraba ligero cansancio. Hinako no era alguien que alardeara de sus habilidades, pero ser Hyuga le daba ventajas en el uso del taijutsu.  
Bloqueó varios puntos de chakra, de brazos, piernas y vientre, recibiendo algunas patadas en las costillas en el proceso, pero sabiéndose en ventaja cuando el otro cayó sobre sus pies, escupiendo sangre cuando Hinako había atacado con la elegancia de un Hyuga, elevando patadas y dando puñetazos certeros en el rostro y pecho del sujeto, imposibilitándolo casi por completo. Le propinó un último golpe fuerte, bajo la barbilla, alzando su puño por la fuerza excesiva, sintiendo su cabello volar.  
El cabello largo, generalmente característico de los hombres de su clan, estaba amarrado en una coleta baja para que no pudiera estorbarle, pero parecía que en esta misión le hubiera costado mucho si su oponente hubiese sido más astuto.

El tipo cayó inconsciente.

Se giró con rapidez para ayudar a Sasuko, y la vio arrojarle una bola de fuego que quemó la parte baja del otro hombre, el dolor lo hacía retorcerse en el suelo, jadeando y arrojándose al agua con desespero.

Hinako estaba acercándose a ella cuando apareció otra presencia de repente. Quería desactivar su byakugan, pues todavía le causaba dolor usarlo por demasiado tiempo.

—Sasuko, en el techo —gritó, advirtiéndole. Corrió hasta posicionarse en frente de ella, e hizo su protección Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas que su prima le había enseñado en secreto. El tipo voló unos metros, pero derrapó en el agua y comenzó a correr, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos. Pero Hinako aprovechó que estaban rodeados de agua, y sin importar que la azabache estuviera reclamándole por intervenir, utilizó su técnica que había perfeccionado, Aguja de agua, haciéndola más agresiva, alagándola y provocando dolor como si el agua tuviera un filo mortal.

Escuchó al ninja caer y pensó que lo había inhabilitado por unos segundos, pero sintió que algo le cortaba el vientre, haciéndolo sangrar al instante.

Un clon, pero no era de sombra ni de agua, no había podido detectarlo a tiempo y ahora tenía una espada atravesándolo. Llevó una mano a la espada y la apretó, trataría de quitarse antes de que fuera algo de lo que no se repondría.

Sacó la espada y cayó arrodillado al piso, vio pasar al sujeto, esquivando el shurikenjutsu que la Uchiha le había lanzado, pero recibiendo una explosión por un papel bomba escondido en el anterior ataque de la Uchiha, aunque eso no lo detuvo por mucho tiempo.  
Iba a atacar a Sasuko, el otro se había colocado detrás de ella, pero había acabado recibiendo una patada por parte de la mostraba orgullosa su sharingan, y había hecho volar al hombre de gabardina negra, ojos purpura y piel clara, ella había saltado, golpeando al hombre en el estómago provocando su estrepitosa caída en picada, estrellándolo contra el suelo que rodeaba al agua.

Su atacante se había levantado minutos después, sangrante y con un ojo cerrado en su totalidad. Jaló un hilo que había colocado en el pie de Sasuko cuando lo había atacado, mandando una ráfaga de viento que había provocado pequeñas cortadas en el cuerpo de Sasuko. El ladrón que seguía peleando, mando chakra color rojo, transportándolo por el hilo que seguía aprisionando a la del sharingan. Hinako nunca había visto que el chakra tomara colores ajenos al verde y azul, sólo había escuchado rumores de que Naruto podía sacar chakra de ese color, pero porque poseía dos tipos de ellos.

Sin duda eso no era una buena señal para ella. No sabía lo que podía hacerle a Sasuko, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Sasuko comenzó a quejarse cuando el chakra tocó su brazo derecho, y antes de que el atacante pudiera continuar, Hinako se levantó, sintiendo que su vida se iba con ello, y logró combinar Los Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío con demasiado chakra médico, era tanto que tenía el poder para inhabilitar al otro y herir gravemente sus órganos internos.

Logró su ataque, pero había recibido el mismo ataque de viento que la chica y vio a Sasuko romper el hilo y encargarse del sujeto, sintió sangre salir de entre sus labios, su byakugan desapareció y se permitió desplomarse.

Cuando miró a su compañera, ella trataba de asesinar al responsable de las heridas de ambos, pero él sujeto sonrió, hizo un sello con una mano, ellos miraban con sorpresa al sujeto moribundo.

—Vuelen a su muerte —fue lo único que pronunció desde que habían comenzado con su pelea.

Sasuko trató de retroceder, pero cayó al tropezar con el cuerpo del otro ninja del que se había ocupado Hinako.

Estaban a unos pasos de juntarse, el único enemigo sobreviviente empezó a quejarse y su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse más de lo humanamente posible.

Explotaría.

Sasuko pareció darse cuenta también, pues sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban asustados.

Hinako ya había resistido hasta ese momento, al igual que la azabache.

Estaban a nada de sentir el cuerpo del sujeto explotar, dañándolos en el camino, pero Hinako gateó hasta Sasuko.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Sasuko iba a preguntarle que creía que hacía, pero Hinako la abrazó, y fue entonces cuando sintieron enormes cantidades de aire y fuego, cortándolos más que antes, el fuego quemando sus cortadas, provocándoles un dolor que no sabían que podían sentir.

Cerró los ojos, recibiendo mayor impacto.

Saboreó el sabor de la sangre en su boca y se maldijo por no ser más rápido defendiéndose y atacando.

Se sintió una basura, pues no había salido ileso, y sus entrenamientos, su fuerza, su poder, todo parecía ser poco.

* * *

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho estar publicando este capítulo con, según yo, tanta brevedad, menos de 10 días y eso es un récord.**

 **Ya estoy a la mitad de otro capítulo, no de esta historia, pero hoy mismo comenzaré con otro capítulo.**

 **Me encantó el capítulo de hoy cx siento que tiene amor y dolor al mismo tiempo, y eso me fascinó. Tanteo terrenos que no pensé tocar.**

 **Les agradezco el seguir aquí. Estoy orgullosa de lo que haga, y me siento igual al observar que ustedes hermosas me prestan de su tiempo y atención.**

 **Quería publicar esto ayer, como regalo, pero terminé agotada.**

 **Espero que les guste esta actualización. Creo que esto esta muy serio, y al recordar que me gusta y esperaba escribir algo de humor, retomaré eso al terminar con este incidente.**

 **El amor y la diversión juntas son una combinación divina.**

 **No sé que más podría comunicarles, así que me despido por ahora, agradeciéndoles por todo.**

 **Gracias a las hermosas que ponen en favorito este fanfic, lo siguen, y dejan comentario, y contestando a las preciosas que comentan:  
Marys: Gracias a ti por leerla C: Es bueno leer eso, a veces acelero mucho las cosas y eso no me gusta, el ItaHina es amor, es una pareja que me encanta, como a ti :D Hay verdaderas joyas en la shipp, No tardé mucho, y eso me alegra cx  
Komorebi-chama: Es que Tachi podrá ser fría, como un cubito de hielo, pero sigue siendo una humanita con necesidad y deseo de amar cx Esto es trágico, pero, ¿será lo que soñó? 7u7 Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, soy muy afortunada por eso. Lo eres para mí, y mucho, tienes un lugar propio, al menos conmigo, tu servidora.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.**

 **Les mando un besito en la frente a todas *3***


	5. Lavanda y vainilla

**Lavanda y Vainilla.**

Corría sin parar.

Su objetivo quería escapar de ella y eso no podía permitirlo.

Aceleró el paso y se deslizó sobre la arena con agilidad, como si aquel terreno no fuera impedimento para ella y su misión. Se levantó dando un saltó que la posicionó por encima de su enemigo, un ninja de la aldea oculta de la cascada que se había infiltrado a Konoha. No sabían el motivo, ni quien era, ni quien podría haberlo enviado para hacer tales acciones, pero no podían dejarlo ir, y le habían otorgado a ella el deber de detenerlo.

Utilizó su shurikenjutsu, el cual lastimó al otro en el brazo, mostrándole que no era un ninja muy bueno. A pesar de eso, Tachi reconocía que había podido ser más precisa en algo que dominaba desde su niñez, lo que denotaba que no estaba realmente concentrada en lo que debía hacer.

Algo le molestaba, una sensación de vacío justo en el pecho la desorientaba.

Suspiró, tratando de deshacerse de aquella sensación molesta.

Se acercó con cautela hacía el enemigo, y usando el elemento fuego característico de su clan, detuvo es escape del ninja.

* * *

Los gritos provenientes de la oficina de la hokage eran una gran advertencia para que todo aquel que pensara acercarse o aparecerse por ahí se detuviera de inmediato.

—¿A dónde los mandaron? —gritó Shinnosuke cuando la hokage le había contado la razón de su llamado.

—Tranquilízate por favor, ya sufro remordimiento con todo lo que está pasando —la rubia tenía su corta cabellera alborotada, como si hubiera estado despeinándose a causa de la preocupación—. Había pensado en una persona por si algo como esto sucedía, tal como pasó, pero justo hoy me vi forzada a pedirle que saliera de misión —la de ojos color azul se veía cansada y aunque sabían de la paciencia y astucia de Mitsuko, no se arriesgaría sacarla de quicio.

—Sé que debe estar agobiada y le pido una disculpa honesta al tratarla de esta manera, hokage-sama —Shinnosuke hizo una leve pero significativa reverencia, pues él más que nadie admiraba a la cuarta—, pero debo ir por él —su voz se había debilitado, sonando decaído y mostrando su preocupación. El amigo de Hinako podía sentir como todo su cuerpo estaba ansioso por salir por el Hyuga.

—¿Por qué debería mandarte a ti y no a Neji? —comentó molesta—. Ella es muy talentosa, una verdadera genio, y sé que me lo pedirá cuando se entere, sin mencionar que mi hija esta de misión, si no fuera así ella te acompañaría, de eso estoy seguro.

—Estoy dispuesto a ir con ella si es necesario, con quien sea, pero debo salir ahora mismo por Hinako —la mirada de la hokage comenzaba a mostrarse amistosa—, se lo ruego, hokage-sama —la convicción acompañó sus palabras. Estaba desesperado, y podía asegurar que Neji ya estaría en camino a la torre para poder hacer lo mismo que él.

—Uno de los más extraordinarios y brillantes capitanes de policía los acompañará —ordenó la rubia—, váyanse en este preciso momento. Cuídense y sean cautelosos, no sabemos si acabaron con el enemigo o no —aclaró ella—. Y lo más importante Shinnosuke, te dije que estaban heridos, pero es más grave en realidad. Kira fue la que nos comunicó que el olor de Hinako estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Gracias —susurró el rubio, apretando los puños antes de salir corriendo. Sólo debía encontrar a Neji y podía comenzar a ser alguien útil y de ayuda para a su mejor y más querido amigo.

* * *

Shisui estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando la llegada de sus compañeros.

Lentos compañeros, debía destacar.

Miró a los alrededores y suspiró. Se sentía ansiosa y deseaba poder irse, correr con la velocidad que sólo ella poseía, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Era la capitana de la misión, además, los chicos habían pedido ir por la estima que le tenían a Hinako y siendo especialistas en rastreo, serían de gran ayuda.

Pero no era eso lo que la molestaba.

Ya podía imaginar lo que haría su clan, armarían un revuelo digno de los Uchihas, y no habría manera de impedirlo si su princesa menor estaba gravemente herida, sin mencionar que Tachi enloquecería cuando supiera de la desgracia, sus tíos entrarían en pánico y todo eso conllevaría a un descontrol innecesario.  
Y, por si fuera poco, el pobre Hinako estaba mucho peor de lo que estaba su prima, según Kira Inuzuka.

Frunció el ceño, pero no con molestia, era un gesto triste que hubiera preferido ocultar. Aquel chico tan…

—¡Vámonos! —escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos. Giró su rostro, observando que un rubio y la castaña Hyuga insoportable caminaban en su dirección.

Maldijo en voz baja, había querido no volver a lidiar con ella, pero al menos podría divertirse con aquel apuesto rubio, y sin esperarlos más, comenzó a correr sin usar toda su velocidad para que ellos no lo perdieran de vista en lo que se encontraban.

—Oye —se quejó el único chico— ¡espéranos! Tenemos que hacer esto juntos —su mirada era seria. Era extraño verlo con esa actitud, ya que siempre era el que trataba de relajar las situaciones.

Neji miró un momento a Shinnosuke y después observó al Uchiha que no se molestaba en responder ni en prestarles atención.

—Debemos darnos prisa —ordenó Shisui sin decir una palabra más. Su corazón estaba descontrolado y no le gustaba esa sensación.

* * *

La Uchiha fue la primera en recuperar la consciencia después de aquella batalla que se les había salido de las manos. Ella sabía que, a pesar de no ser ninjas de alto rango, hubieran podido contraatacar sin problemas si alguien se hubiera molestado en notificarles que no eran sólo civiles los que estarían esperándolos.  
Ahora ella iba a quedar como una tonta frente a su clan, justo ahora que ya estaba ganando la atención y orgullo de su madre.

Gruñó con molestia de sólo pensarlo. Si ella y el Hyuga eran capaces o no, y sabía que lo eran, eso se vería opacado con esa derrota, pues a pesar de que sí habían acabado con sus enemigos, les había costado casi sus vidas. Sasuko y él perderían prestigio para ellos y sus clanes.  
Teniendo los ojos cerrados y con la melancolía recorriendo cada parte de su ser, la pequeña de cabellos azabache trató de apretar los puños al sentirse inútil, pero esto sólo empeoró su situación, pues le había dolido el cuerpo a causa de los cortes y las quemaduras que tenía.

Iba a levantarse sabiendo que se partiría en dos por el dolor, pero un jadeo hizo que se detuviera.

Con uno de sus ojos negros, vio el rostro del Hyuga a un costado de su rostro. Iba a quejarse y quitárselo de encima, pero percibió que había un sufrimiento inmenso apoderándose del chico que ni siquiera lo dejaba descansar aun en su desmayo. Él seguía inconsciente, y por sus jadeos y muecas, podía decir que no estaba pasándola nada bien.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, Sasuko aguantó sus ganas de fastidiarle la vida a los que la rodeaban.

Se mordió el labio, y con dificultad, llevó su mano derecha al ensangrentado y muy lastimado pecho del de ojos perla.

—Tenemos que seguir… —Sasuko ahorró fuerzas al dejar de susurrar. No le costaría trabajo hacerlo, pues siempre había sido alguien callada.

Aunque había algo diferente en esa ocasión.

Sasuko había notado que, al hablar, Hinako se había estremecido, pues el aliento de la pelinegra le había acariciado el cuello. No lo había despertado, pero lo había ayudado a reaccionar.  
No se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de alguien.

La azabache notó que, aunque quisiera levantarse e irse, no podría hacerlo. En primera; porque estaba exhausta, segunda, porque el Hyuga estaba sobre ella, y en tercera, su corazón había tenido un momento de caridad, así que no molestaría el descanso del chico.

Suspiró y aprovechó la calidez que desprendía el Hyuga para relajarse mientras pensaba en un plan para regresarlos a los dos a la aldea.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la aldea, Tachi se dirigió a la torre de la hokage. Debía reportarle el éxito de su misión.

Le hubiera gustado caminar con tranquilidad, disfrutar de la hermosa Konoha, de su gente, de sus sabores, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Su deber como shinobi estaba sobre todas las demás cosas, incluso estaba por sobre su más sano capricho.

Una vez en la torre, se sorprendió de lo silencioso que estaba todo.

Entró al despacho envuelta en una nube de humo y encontró a la hokage acompañada de su antigua compañera, Kazuki Hatake.

—Le traigo el informe de la misión. Ya he llevado al sospechoso donde Hibiki —destacó la Uchiha.

—Quítate la máscara y acércate —ordenó la antigua maestra de Hatake— tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia.

El tono de voz de su acompañante era brusco, no daba lugar a objeciones y lejos de parecerle algo normal, le preocupó.

—¿Sucede algo, hokage-sama? —preguntó preparándose para escuchar cualquier cosa, levantándose la máscara lentamente.

* * *

—¡Maldición! —susurró Sasuko al notar que el Hyuga empezaba a temblar, además de que podía jurar, porque estaba debajo de él, que su temperatura se elevaba a una velocidad alarmante—. Levántate o morirás aquí.

La Uchiha giró su rostro para observar a Hinako y notó que estaba más pálido que de costumbre, bajó la mirada y con la punta de sus dedos rozó el vientre del chico.

La sangre comenzaba a coagularse, y si se quedaban ahí, se infectarían o la fiebre en su condición física lo mataría.

—Vamos… —como sabía que a pesar de ser una chica fuerte y hábil no podría levantar al Hyuga, rodeó su cuello e impulsándose con su pierna izquierda, rotó con él.

Se quejó, pues ella también estaba mal herida y con la sensación de dolor punzante en sus áreas quemadas. Posicionó sus brazos a los costados del rostro del de ojos perla y entrecerró sus ojos, respirando sonoramente, su cabello color azabache que llegaba por arriba de sus hombros estaba revuelto y tenía sangre en sus mejillas que no sabía si era su sangre, la del heredero del Byakugan, o las dos combinadas.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, sus ojos viajaron por las facciones ensangrentadas de su compañero. El cabello de Hinako se había quemado y sospechaba que su espalda se encontraría en peor estado. Lamentó que su hermana o su prima no estuvieran ahí, pues de seguro ellas habrían sabido como actuar y pensar para evitar aquella mierda.  
Cuando su corazón y respiración volvieron a la normalidad, alzó la cabeza del hombre y cortó la cabellera azul que estaba dañada.

Ella vería la forma de regresarlos a la aldea.

* * *

Podía escuchar al viento desgarrarse en sus oídos.

Los niños que le habían enviado como compañeros no hacían más desesperarla.

Ella quería llegar, salvar a su prima, a Hinako, quería volver a ver esos ojos del color de la luna.

* * *

 _Todo era luz, una claridad que Hinako nunca había visto ni imaginado._

 _Luz enceguecedora que lo obligaba a cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Fue sólo entonces que notó que su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, pero no era lo único que lo sorprendió._

 _Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de alguien más._

 _Una cálida, suave y dulce mano acariciaba su mano, haciéndolo sentir un afecto inmensurable. El apretó con deliberada fuerza la mano de su acompañante, tratando de mostrarle gratitud._

 _Giró su rostro para observar a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Reconoció una cabellera azabache y unos ojos preciosos color negro como el ónix._

 _Abrió con desmesura sus ojos mientras la Uchiha le robaba un beso fugaz._

* * *

Sus pies dolían, dolían como jamás antes le habían dolido. Podía jurar que sus pies en algún momento comenzarían a sangrarle, pero ni siquiera eso la obligo a bajar la velocidad. Fue lo contrario.

La hokage le permitió ir en aquella búsqueda como si fuera una misión, pues sabía que ella no hubiera actuado impulsivamente, sino a escondidas y sin mostrar lo que en verdad sentía.

Por qué algo dentro suyo parecía quebrarse.

Su hermana, Sasuko estaba mal herida, pero…  
según lo que le habían dicho, era Hinako quien se encontraba en el límite de la vida.

Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, haciendo eco, bloqueando cualquier otro sonido. Convirtiéndolo todo en palpitaciones presurosas, arrebatándole el aliento.

Jadeó de imaginar el sufrimiento, la sangre, la vida escapándosele a Hinako, al lindo chico de ojos perla que últimamente vivía en su mente.

* * *

Las piernas de Shisui temblaron un instante.

No era ni de cerca la peor escena que había tenido que presenciar, ni la más sangrienta. Sus ojos negros habían visto atrocidades sin igual, pero observar aquel desastre, donde su prima y Hinako parecían desfallecer, la habrían hecho vomitar si fuera un poco más sensible.

—¡Hinako! —el nombre del mejor amigo de Shinnosuke salió en forma de grito desesperado—. ¡amigo, resiste! —pidió mientras se arrodillaba junto a los heridos. Era tanta su preocupación, que la sensación de asfixia la hizo minimizar el hecho de que Sasuko estuviera sentada sobre la cadera del Hyuga— ¿Qué esperas para ayudarme? —le habló el rubio a Neji, quien se había petrificado al ver a su primo tan grave. Cuando el Yamanaka se dio cuenta del estado de la castaña, frunció el ceño y miró a Shisui, suplicándole ayuda en su mirada.

Shisuir carraspeó incomoda por encontrar a Sasuko en esa posición con Hinako y porque parecía no querer alejarse del Hyuga.

—Sasuko, levántate y coopera. Si no puedes hacerlo, yo te llevaré en mi espalda, pero necesitamos que dejes descansar a Hinako —su prima parpadeó confundida y luego dejó que su cuerpo cayera a un costado. Shinnosuke mordió sus labios y luego tomó al heredero de ojos color luna en sus brazos.

—Yo lo llevaré. Si no es molestia, quisiera irme enseguida —habló él.

—Revisaré la zona y luego podremos irnos —sentenció Shisui.

—Ya lo he hecho yo —habló con voz débil Neji—. No hay nadie vivo, aparte de nuestros compañeros —su expresión estaba vacía de sentimientos—. Tuvieron éxito en su misión y eso es lo único que importa —Neji giró su rostro, mirando a una ANBU aparecer desde lo alto de una rama cercana a la cabaña—. ¿no es así, Uchiha-san?

—Siendo que no hay más sobrevivientes, podemos partir de regreso a Konoha —contestó molesta Shisui, no pasando por alto que Neji había reconocido a Tachi, y había revelado su apellido, cosa que veía como inaceptable.

Shinnosuke acercó a Hinako a su pecho, mientras partía a toda velocidad a la aldea. Pedía llegar a tiempo, no era ninguna tonta y podía notar el pésimo estado de su amigo. Estaba grave, demasiado, su cuerpo era una masa sangrante caliente.

—Esta muy mal —habló en voz alta para que todos fueran testigos de sus palabras—. No sé si pueda llegar a Konoha —admitió con un dolor en el pecho.

—Shisui —cuando la ANBU la nombró, la mayor de las Uchihas asintió y en un parpadeó su posicionó junto a Shinnosuke, quien la miró perplejo.

—Entrégamelo —el rubio se veía renuente a obedecer, pero terminó por acceder cuando Hinako se sacudió—, me adelantaré. La ANBU queda a cargo, así que no se opongan a sus decisiones —les advirtió, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

—Démonos prisa y llegaremos en unos minutos —ordenó Tachi bajó la máscara.

Neji gruñó al escucharla y la miró como si quisiera terminar con ella.

—Parece que ambos clanes son igual de orgullosos, pero siguen siendo unos tontos —habló Shinnosuke dándose cuenta de la situación—. Cualquier cometario ofensivo hacia los Uchiha, ahórratelo Neji, ya que no estoy de humor como para soportar tus malditos escándalos a cerca del honor y esas estupideces.

—Mejor estemos en silencio. Tus comentarios no son de mi interés —escupió Neji. Estaba furiosa, estaba herida. Ver a Sasuko en mejor estado que su primo sólo podía significar dos cosas. Los Uchihas eran más fuertes, o Hinako se había llevado la peor parte de la batalla. La última opción iba más con el actuar de su protegido.

Tachi no había podido escuchar ni una palabra. El rostro cubierto de sangre de Hinako no salía de sus pensamientos.

No podía morir. No lo dejaría hacerlo. Lo ayudaría a recuperarse, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

Sonrió con amargura con la máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Todo ese tiempo Shisui había tenido razón. Esperaba recuperar el tiempo, si es que Hinako se lo permitía.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **En mi última actualización prometí regresar pronto y tarde un mes o más. Lo lamento, me confié y luego noté que todo lo que estudio se me olvida a la mañana siguiente, y eso me preocupa. Así que tardaré en actualizar, pero sólo es este mes. Denme 50 días y les prometo que regresaré más motivada y con más actualizaciones que antes.**

 **También quiero comentar con ustedes algo que deseo cambiar, pero sólo si ustedes me lo permiten.**

 **Primero que nada. ¿Se está entendiendo qué personaje es quién? ¿Se les dificulta identificar a los personajes con sus sexos opuestos? Si es así, me gustaría que me lo escribieran sin pena, pues si creen que he metido personajes al azar, no, no es así. He cambiado a todos sin excluir ni agregar OC.  
Esto es importante para mí, pues quiero cambiarle el nombre a Hinako (Hinata), y a Shinnosuke (Ino Yamanaka), pero no puedo hacerlo si es un cambio muy brusco o si a ustedes les gustan como están ahora.**

 **Me gustaría que me pudieran apoyar con su opinión. Se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Cambiando de tema, les agradezco a las hermosas personitas que le dieron favorito/seguir a este loco fanfic, y para las maravillosas que comentaron…  
Mikashimota Z: Prácticamente ganaron, pero a muy alto precio. Sasuko también recibió su paliza, así que me gustó xD.  
Azu: Muchas gracias, y disculpa por la demora.  
Komorebi-chama: ¡Muchas gracias! Tu comentario ha sido uno de los motivos por los que me anímo a actualizar. Shisui es encantador, sea como sea, es el rey/la reina cx. Creo que este fanfic está teniendo mucha acción y drama, se está saliendo de control jajaja. Así es, Hinako siempre se sacrificará, para bien o para mal. Sobrevivieron, pero no fueron capaces de regresar solos. Oh, claro que me imagino que Sasuko se enamora de él, pero por desgracia o fortuna, no, son las otras Uchihas las que ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos por el Hyuga. Así que habrá que ver que pasa. Sasuko podría ser buena amiga de Hinako, eso sí me gusta eh 7u7. ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti! Inspiras a esta pobre alma C:  
Ak: Lo hice.  
**

 **El nombre del capítulo se debe a que, como ya se mencionó, Hinako huele a lavanda, son los olores de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme! Las amo con locura.**

 _Recuerden que_ _los sueños de Hinako están escritos de esta manera._

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Kisimoto.**_


End file.
